


What Took You Two So Long?

by FassyAnon



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Sydney: They’ve known of each other for a while. What happens when an opportunity arises? Will Sydney take the next step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessed

It was a personal invitation from the guy everyone within my circle had a crush on, all the women, even those who preferred women, and some of the men. 6’, ginger hair, although his hair color changed with the various roles he had. Yeah, an actor. Seriously, I had a thing for an actor, even though I knew him. Well, not really. Knew of him really. His circle of friends and my circle of friends intersected by a couple of people, so every once in a while we were in the same place at the same time. I’d always acknowledge him with a quick smile and a nod of my head. We’d seen each other at enough gatherings, and someone inevitably introduced us at each one, forgetting that we’d been introduced  _at each one_. We’d laugh and then part ways.

I wasn’t in the business. Not an actor. I wasn’t even in the periphery. Not support, studios, PR, not any part of it. I was completely outside that world. I didn’t really have anything to talk about with anyone in the business so I didn’t try. It’s the big reason why we’d never really talked other than the normal pleasantries. Not in all the times we were in each other’s company. That is, not until last week.

I’d been talking with some friends, catching them up on the work I’d been doing. It was very nerdy, very socially relevant (trying to change the world kinda stuff) and I had a passion for it. I’d been doing it for almost a decade and it hadn’t gotten old yet. Plus, lots of folks loved hearing about the stuff I did. I ended up with a pretty big crowd, all firing questions, trying to get the latest and greatest that I could publically divulge (some parts were still secret so I had to be careful). I’d had probably about 15 minutes of rapid-fire questions when I finally held up my hands, taking a step backwards and crying “I give, I give,” and another step back and I ran into someone. I did a quick turn, apologizing profusely, and came, just about, face to face with him. I covered up my embarrassment and heated rush to my cheeks with laughter, hoping he thought my blush was because of  _running into_  him, not because of running into  _him_. His hand, quick to grab my arm to steady me, lingered there as he began to apologize to me.

“Why on earth are you apologizing for me running into you? You know that defies logic, right?” I shook my head, a bit of a grin on my lips. I couldn’t flirt to save my life.

“But if I hadn’t been behind you, you never would have run into me, love.” He had a twinkle in his eye and his shark grin was on display for me and that didn’t make sense to me.

“I bet you’d-” wow, I almost let it slip. My mouth snapped shut. Glad I caught myself on that one.

“Bet I’d what?”

“Ah, never mind. Excuse me.” I had to get out of this one quickly. I headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I didn’t realize I had a puppy following me.

“No, seriously, bet I’d what?”

“You following me now?” Seriously, I was not going to answer him.

“Yes, and I will continue to follow you until you finish that thought.” He had a playful grin on his face, like he knew what had been in my head.

“Well, then you’ll be following me home tonight because I won’t be completing that sentence.” There, take that. I grabbed a glass and got water from the in-refrigerator dispenser.

He’d come up behind me, hands placed on either side to contain me as he growled into my ear. “Ooo, does that mean I’d finally get to see what you wear to bed?”

I stopped dead in my tracks. I think my heart first stopped, and then proceeded to go into overdrive as I held my breath. I quickly got very dizzy until I decided to breathe. It took me a few moments before I collected myself and he knew he had me. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck and I felt his beard and his hot breath.

“But I-”

He cut me off with his lips and tongue working at a snail’s pace up to my jaw. When he was at my ear, he finally spoke.

“I’ve been wondering about you for years. Ask any of your friends. Little questions, here and there, especially about those you’ve been dating. Tell me Richard’s out of your life and there’s no one new. Please.”

I was drunk. Or just oxygen deprived. But that’s when I realized he’d been paying attention. To  _my_  life. I couldn’t answer him. Hell, I couldn’t string a coherent sentence together.

That’s when his right hand came up and grabbed me, fisted my hair and pulled my head around to look at him. The desperation was palpable.

“Tell me.” His voice was the command I needed to break the spell.

“There’s no-”

The kiss that interrupted me was immediately passionate. After a few moments I whimpered and tried to move, but he wouldn’t let me. He probably thought I’d try to move away. Boy was he wrong.

I did my best to keep up with him, to keep up with that kiss. All lips and tongue and teeth and stroking and prodding and sucking and nipping. He consumed me.

He pulled away and attached himself to my shoulder and neck. His arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me to him.

I fumbled with the glass of water I had in my hand and finally set it on the counter. Once my hands were free I reached behind me to grab his head and held it against my neck, my head thrown back against his shoulder. My other hand reached lower and found his glorious ass. I grabbed hold and pulled him close, moaning when I felt his hardness against me.

“Michael.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

“Michael, please.”

He’d come away from my neck and I felt his lips against my ear. “Michael, please, what?”

I moved my hand from his ass and felt down the outside of his thigh, my hand moving to stroke along the inside as it came back up.

“Sssssssydney.” I’d never had someone say my name quite like him. “Tell me, what do you want, Sydney?”

I turned my head to him and caught his eye.

“Take me home, Michael.”

He loosened his grip on me, turning me to face him.

“Are you sure?” His eyes searched mine.

I extended my head, just a little, and caught his lower lip between my teeth, sucking it into my mouth before letting it pop back out.

“Yes. Very sure.”

“Where’s your stuff?”

“My stuff?”

“Purse, coat, your stuff.”

“No purse. Leather jacket, black-”

“I know it, where is it?”

He knew my jacket? “Upstairs.”

“Wait here.”

I waited while he retrieved my coat. I had no thoughts running through my head. This was something I wanted and I wasn’t about to start second guessing what was going on. If he wasn’t interested he never would have made a move.

On his way back I heard a number of people trying to flag him down, with ‘there you are, Michael’ and ‘I’ve been looking for you, Michael”. All women, maybe a couple of guys, too. When he came back down with my jacket and made it into the kitchen, several followed him in. He helped me into my coat and I heard someone say “Michael, you can’t leave, not with her.”

I wouldn’t want to be the woman who said that, not with the look in his eyes. He extended his hand to me, his invitation to join him, and when I took it, he pulled me to him and, his hand, strong on the back of my neck,  _strong_ , he pulled me in for a kiss that rivaled our first. Damn, that was one helluva kiss. I knew he was putting on a show for everyone else. I was the lucky beneficiary of that show. As we walked out, I heard “she must have thrown herself at him. There’s no way he’d choose her over me.” I also heard “bitch” and “slut” and “whore”. He turned around and silenced them with one look. I didn’t realize he’d heard them. Neither had they.

We made it out to his motorcycle and he moved to hand the spare helmet to me. I felt like he’d been backed into a corner and felt he had to leave so I gave him an out.

“Look, if you’d rather stay, I can catch a cab-“

The surprised look told me everything before he spoke, trying to hide his worry that I’d really changed my mind. “Did you change your mind?”

“No! Nonono.” I bit my bottom lip and couldn’t look him in the eye. This was very uncharacteristic of me, but I’d never been called those names. At least, not to my face. I knew what people thought of me, dating around, obviously not exclusive to anyone. It didn’t bother me. Not until now, and not for reasons most people would expect.

Michael put his finger under my chin and gently tilted my head up so I would look him in the eye. “Then what’s up?”

It took me more than a few seconds to say what I needed to. I was trying to figure out if I should. I’m sure he saw my wheels turning as I chewed on my lip, squinting, sighing. I finally decided to go with it.

“Look, I knew my reputation before any of those women said anything, so it’s not that. I just don’t want you to get hurt by it. Well ‘hurt’s’ a strong word, but you know what I mean.”

“What, I’m not an adult who can make my own decisions?”

“Oh please, you know that’s not what I was saying. I just don’t want you to feel you have to follow through on something if you don’t want-”

Have I mentioned that this man knows how to kiss? I felt like I was being possessed, like he owned me. Ownership in the way that a man, and I mean a  _MAN_ , can own a woman and I mean own as in, god, how do I put it, like I was already his, he had staked his claim on me. I normally wouldn’t put up with something like this, but from him, I had somehow already consented to be his. It’s the only way I can describe it.

Who knows how long we were like that. When we parted he handed me the helmet and helped me on. He covered both of my arms that were wrapped around his waist with one of his, the fingers of one of my hands intertwined with his as he drove off, taking me home.


	2. The Art of the Slow Kiss

We didn’t speak the whole way home. It was late enough that traffic was pretty normal, not the crazy traffic that LA can have, so we made good time. When we got to my house, I realized he hadn’t asked for directions. I got off and handed the helmet to him. My puzzled look turned to one of concern. My mind went to a very dark place.

“Syd, what’s up? Wait, why are you backing away? What’s wrong?”

“How the  _fuck_  do you know where I live?” It was a whisper, but he knew I was terrified.

“Love, there’s been several times that I’ve been with Matt when he’s dropped off Melie.”

Melinda, my friend. Matt, her brother, Michael’s friend. I could let my heart return to normal. Would someone please tell that to my heart? I almost collapsed on the front lawn. The cause of my collapse at least had the decency to stop it from happening. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, anchoring me to him. Okay, I’m not going to lie: leaning on him felt damn good.

“Come on, let’s get you inside. God, you’re shaking!”

I tried to pull the keys from my jacket and I couldn’t.

“It’s the adrenaline, you know, fight or flight? Even though we’re at my house, I was thinking flight was the only option. I wouldn’t want to try to fight you. I didn’t realize how severe- wow, would you mind? Getting the keys? Out of my pocket? Please?”

We made it inside. He wouldn’t take no for an answer as he instructed me to sit on my sofa while he got some water for me. I heard him rooting around in my kitchen, opening cabinets until he found the glasses. My heart finally started to return to normal, but I was still shaking and trembling. I wondered how long it would take for the adrenaline to run its course.

“I’m being an awful host. Grab whatever you want. I’ve got beer-”

He showed up with two glasses of water. He handed one to me and then sat in the chair next to the sofa. Interesting choice.

“I don’t want alcohol clouding anything tonight.”

The look on that man’s face. He was sincere. I know he’s a damned good actor, but I don’t think he was faking this. The want, the need, the desire was written all over him. I still didn’t understand, why me. But I wasn’t about to ask the question. It must have been written on my face. Or maybe he felt the need to explain?

“You are thinking way too much. Just ask me.”

“Ask you what?”

“Sydney, ask me what you really want to ask me.”

“I don’t have any questions for you.”

“That’s not what your face is telling me, Sydney.”

“What?”

“Love, you want to know, why you.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass, why me.” I obviously didn’t have a good poker face. Reminder: don’t ever play poker with him unless I want to lose, on purpose. “Wait, I do have questions for you.”

“Ahhh, good. Please, ask away.”

He wasn’t going to expect these. “Okay. Number one: last time you were tested?”

“Tested?” That one obviously came out of left field.

“STDs. I was last tested a month ago, and I’ve had no unprote-, waiiiiit, I’ve had no  _sex_  since then. Damn!”

I heard chuckling coming from the chair.

“What, you think that’s funny?”

The chuckling continued. Ugh!

“Get your ass over here.” Yep, my inner pseudo-Domme came out. She’s not really a ‘Domme’, she just likes to order men around and bend them to her will. Michael heard the change in the tone of my voice and man, did the look on his face change. He got up from the chair and something about him had changed. The way he moved was far more fluid. It was incredibly sexy.

When he was finally in front of me, I held my hand up and he took the hint, helping me to stand. Our bodies were flush against each other and his heat was insinuating itself through my clothes, wrapping around me. Comforting me. I took hold of his hip and pivoted us so his back was to the sofa. With just my index finger on his shoulder, he took the hint that he needed to sit. I must say, he takes direction very well.

I leaned over, using the back of the sofa to help me as I straddled his lap. His hands found their way to my hips as I settled into position. I sat there for about half a minute. I wanted to see what, if anything, he’d do. I’m very happy to report he waited for my lead. I finally leaned in as I worked my fingers into his hair. It was relatively short but still usable. Gently, I grabbed a fistful and tugged his head back and to the side, exposing his neck. Slowly, ever so slowly, I worked my lips up the column, every now and again my tongue coming out to play. When I’d made my way to his ear, I gently kissed the lobe before sucking it into my mouth and using my lips and tongue to entice a low moan from him. I smiled as I released it and purred.

“Now, when was the last time you were tested?”

I love it when you can easily tell a man is turned on. You know, when it takes them a while to respond and their voice drops to the low end of their register.

“About six weeks ago, before my last job.”

“And, have you had unprotected sex since then?”

“No. Like you, I haven’t had sex since my last test.”

I leaned back so I could look into his eyes for my next question.

“I don’t normally pay attention to rumors, but I overheard Matt talking with Melie about you and a certain leading lady of yours, sooooo, you’re saying those rumors are false.”

“They’re just that, rumors. What, jealous?”

“Oh dear boy, no.”

I leaned back in and worked my way back down his neck, stopping at his Adam’s apple on my way to the hollow. I still had questions for him so I murmured against his skin.

“Did you bring condoms?” I’d been unbuttoning his shirt, his  _black shirt of sex_ , and worked it to the sides, exposing his nicely muscled chest. My fingertips barely touched his skin, slowly dragging across until the pads of my thumbs found his nipples, gently switching between working them back and forth or in circles, scarcely touching them. He hissed before answering.

“I always have one on me.”

“If you think one’s gonna be enough for what I have in mind for you, you got another thing coming. It’s okay, I’ve got enough here.” I’m always prepared.

I love hearing a man groan when like this: partly undressed, under me while I’m teasing him.

“I have one more question for you.”

“Ahhhhh, fuuuuuuuck.” I’d just run a hand down his abs, fingernails against his skin, not really scraping, not hard anyway. One of his hands ran up my back to my head. He fisted my hair, close to the scalp, and pulled my head away from him. The look on his face, half-lidded eyes blown with lust, mouth agape, breathing heavily, skin flushed. This was the look I craved.

He pulled me close enough to where our lips were barely touching but didn’t close in for the kiss. God he’s good.

“Question?”

A sly smile quirked one corner of my mouth.

“Anything off limits?”

That got his attention. His eyes opened a bit more and I saw their color all but disappear.  His tongue snaked out, first licking his lips before extending and licking mine.

“I’ll tell you if we get there.”

He took a page from my playbook and pulled me the scant distance it took for us to fully connect. As our lips touched he snaked his arm about my waist, pulling my hips close. He tilted his head back to accommodate how I now towered over him. He’d initiated this one, so I let him run with it.

Pulling away only just enough, he sucked my lower lip into his mouth, keeping it there while he ran his tongue over it, leaving no surface untouched. When done, he licked the inside of my lip, stroking it, tickling it as a way to get my mouth to open and it worked. I was going to have to remember that one. As he drove his way in he adjusted the angle of his body and pulled mine flush with his. His tongue stroked mine, circling it as his hand worked its way under my blouse and up my back. He found my bra and deftly unhooked it. He didn’t put any distance between us, though. I realized he was only preparing for later. Using suction, he pulled my tongue into his mouth. Now I was the one who was moaning. He’d turned the tables so quickly and I hadn’t been prepared. Ah fuck, who cares about being prepared.

I gave in to the sensations running through my body. I felt the heat pooling low in my belly before spreading throughout. I had tingles and goose bumps running up and down, from my head to my toes and everywhere in between. When one round started to fade, the next would start. Blood was rushing to all the appropriate places and it was feeling so fucking good.

He pulled my head back, kissing my jaw before slowly passing time on my neck, tilting my head to the side and pulling it back even further as he nipped and licked his way down the sensitive skin. He kept pulling my head back with one hand, supporting me with the other as he pulled me away from him. He released my head and brought that hand around to the front, finding the buttons of my blouse and working each one open, parting the fabric with his chin as he worked his mouth and tongue down my breastbone. It was sheer agony, feeling the scrape of his beard on my sensitive skin. I was desperate for so much more.

When completely unbuttoned, his voice gruff, he finally spoke. I think commanded is a better term.

“Take it off.”

I’m normally a good girl. I follow orders. This was no exception. As he sat up, so did I. I felt his skin, warm, against mine. I realized he still had his shirt on so I ran my palms up his chest and worked his shirt down his arms. I moved to mine and felt the skin-on-skin contact I’d craved as I worked the blouse off. I moved to work the straps of my bra as well.

“No. That’s mine.”

I was truly no longer in charge. I liked it.

His hands found my hips again and he moved me back a bit. He needed room to work.

As he pulled the straps from my shoulders, my heavy breasts dropped. Michael tilted his head back, a groan low in his throat as he pulled my head back down to his.

“God, you are beautiful, Sydney.”

Slow. The perfect slow kiss. This man has perfected the art of the slow kiss. Soft lips brushing mine as his beard scraped against me before real contact was made, gently increasing the pressure before his tongue stroked the seam of my lips. My sigh, soft, giving him the opening he’d requested as his tongue, so gentle, worked its way in. I swear, it felt like I’d been put on this earth just for this moment, it was perfect. I was so focused on the kiss that I missed him removing my bra until he hugged me close, finally nothing between us.

The kiss changed, incredibly quickly, and became about need and desire and passion. Neither of us could get enough of the other. It was all consuming until he moved away, holding my shoulders and moving my body back. He kept his eyes on mine as his hands moved to my breasts, palming, massaging, kneading as his fingers first found one nipple, then the other. I couldn't even begin to control my body as he rolled and pinched both. My eyes fluttered shut, my body arched as it sought  _needed_  more from him. It felt like electricity coursing back and forth, from my nipples to my core. He varied the pressure and my body shook.

“Aw fu- ye- hmmm hmmm oh god, Michael, don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

I think I’d mentioned it before: he’s good at taking direction.

And he did one better. He moved one hand to take hold of my breast as he dipped his head and his lips found their way to the rosy peak. The shocks became far more intense. His teeth, fuck his teeth kept my nipple firmly ensconced in his mouth as his tongue became sandpaper to my sensitive flesh. I worked my hand into his hair, grabbing, securing his head so he couldn’t move.

“Harder, please, oh god please, harder.” The moans coming from me were constant as he gently bit down and worked his tongue faster. He’s a good sport, he kept it up for a while. The connection between my tits and my core was never more evident than when my body finally jerked and I cried out. I shivered and quaked as he slowed his tongue. When I came back down he finally stopped.

“Damn, did you just-”

“Yes, oh fuck yes.” A chill came over me as I looked back down at him. I swear, he looked like he was going to start drooling.

“That was-”

I put my finger to his lips.

“Babe, if you think that was something, wait until we really start to have fun. Come on.”

I got up off him and held my hand out. I’d never had someone get up off a sofa so quickly. He turned me around and, hands on my hips, pushed me forward.

“Lead the way.”


	3. Hallways

Michael kept his hands on my hips as I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I felt his fingers flexing, grabbing, and he slowed my progress. In fact, we came to a halt. He pulled me back by my hips, our bodies bumping into each other with more force than I expected. I could feel his hardness and I knew I was in for a night to remember.

One of his hands left my hips and pulled my hair to the side. Damn, I was going to collapse before we even made it 10 feet. My hands shot out to the side, my right one connecting with the wall. I used it to steady myself as he rubbed his jaw along my shoulder and up my neck, working his way back down before kissing his way up.

“Oh fuck!” Feeling that rough stubble and his soft lips, I just about lost it. Even with the wall for support I was still going down. Until I grabbed the waist of his jeans and held on for dear life. I used that hand to keep me upright. I didn’t care that he was chuckling. I didn’t care that he’d gotten under my skin in seconds. I only cared that he continued.

He pivoted us so I was now against the wall and he pushed his whole body against mine. His heat at my back, the chill of the wall at my front: my body was in overdrive. He wedged a knee between my legs. Tongue tickling my ear, I heard his whisper.

“Come on Syd, be a good girl and open your legs for me.”

Thank god for small favors. Being sandwiched between Michael and that wall was the only thing keeping me upright. I widened my stance and heard an appreciative moan.

“Mmmmmm, that’s my good girl.” Damn but the heat within pooled in my belly.

He kept his head next to mine but reached down as far as he could, hand on my inner thigh as he slowly dragged it up, fingers worked around to the front. He was stroking the entirety of my inner thigh.

“Oh fuck!” Yeah, I was repeating myself. I’d like to see you try to be original with this man’s hands sending chills up and down your spine.

Backing off of me, he spun me around and now my back was against the cold wall, my chest flush with his heated body. The sudden change in temperature had my jaw chattering. We didn’t break the gaze into each other’s eyes as he took hold of my neck, thumb strong under my chin to tilt my head back the little needed for us to clearly see each other. I couldn’t move. I  _didn’t want_  to move.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

The nod I gave was barely perceived.

“No.” Advancing his head, his lips touched mine. His voice so low, I felt rather than heard it. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

My lips moved but nothing came out. It took several tries before a faint “yes” could be heard. Putty. I was putty. He moved his hands down my body and found my wrists. He pulled them over my head and grabbed them both with one hand, immobilizing me. Could he read my mind?

He still hadn’t pressed his lips any closer.

“Will you do everything I tell you to?”

I hesitated at this. I know my limitations, but I didn’t know his.

“Love, tell me: what are your hard limits?”

I took a deep breath. I wanted to have fun, but not at my own expense. If these were dealbreakers for him, I had to know now. My body language changed. I was in control, if only for a brief moment.

“Pain. And humiliation.”

That smile. Fuuuuuck I was in trouble.

“That I can work with. Outside of pain and humiliation, you’ll do anything else? What’s your safeword?”

I’d never had to use a safeword before. I was always the one  _asking for_  the safeword. I quickly thought.

“Um.”

“Wait, you’ve never used one before?”

“I’ve never been the one giving. I’ve always been the one asking for it.”

He hesitated. He realized I was in uncharted waters. “Are you okay with this?”

Now I was the one who hesitated before answering honestly. It’s always best to answer honestly in this kind of a situation. “I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to play on this side. Coffee.”

“Is that your safeword?”

I pulled my lower lip into my mouth. I saw him watching me as I worked it in and out of my mouth. I finally let it back out before I answered.

“Yes. But before we get started, I have a request. Well, two requests.”

God but he is fucking sexy when his eyebrow quirks like that.

“And they are…?”

“Well, first, I’m hoping you were going to do anyway, but I really want you to kiss me like this, up against the wall like this.”

That sly smirk on his face, dude knew exactly what he was doing.

“And the second thing?”

“So that’s a yes?” His nod was all I needed to voice my next. “Before you have me do, whatever it is you’re going to have me do, I’ve just got to suck your cock, but I’ve gotta do it my way.” I was rewarded with both eyebrows raised. I put on the best innocent look I could, under the circumstances, and finished with a “please?”

“Fuck, woman.” I love it when a man growls. I was hoping, and I was right: that got him to kiss me at that moment, arms held overhead by one hand as he trailed the other one down my side. As he reached my apex, he licked his way into my mouth. I readily accepted his tongue as his fingers massaged me through my jeans. I don’t think they were moans coming out of me; it was more of a whimper. He became more insistent as time passed, his tongue working my mouth. He had me so stretched I couldn’t really move. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him but he wouldn’t let go of my wrists. All consuming, that kiss was. We finally had to break apart when we needed to breathe. He leaned his forehead against mine and when we caught each other’s eye, we both knew we weren’t done. This time, though, he let go of my wrists. Now it was my turn. I needed to be the one in charge, if only for a few brief moments.

Pushing off the wall, we took a step in Michael’s direction. We didn’t stop there, though, I kept going. Finally his back was against the opposite wall and I was the one calling the shots.

I used his trick, but with a twist. While I got up close and personal, I didn’t continue in for the kiss. Rather, I ghosted over his jaw, past his cheek to his ear.

“My turn.”

I grabbed his lobe and scraped my teeth over it as I let it out of my mouth. My reward: the lovely moan coming out of him. I could’ve spent minutes doing this, but I didn’t know how long he’d give me. I worked my way down, feeling the muscles in his neck contract as I nipped and licked the column. I wanted to spend time on his shoulders. He has got some seriously gorgeous shoulders, but I felt like I had no time to waste, so I continued south.

I had to stop and see whether or not he was as sensitive as I am. My teeth, my tongue, the pads of my thumbs, the wetness and the blowing to cool, to stimulate: I love when I guess right. Hell, it’s not hard, most guys have sensitive nipples. This, I decided, was worth my time, to stop and play a while. And play I did. I got him so worked up he was fisting my hair with both hands as I worked my way back and forth, first one then the other.

When I was on my last round I moved one of my hands south and worked my way from his knee to his cock. That man was straining at the seams and when I touched him he used the fist that had just grabbed a handful of hair and yanked my head back. I couldn’t keep my eyes open as the groan left me. When he finally gave me some slack, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. I did my best to lock my gaze. I dropped to my knees and traced my finger at the waist of his jeans, working just the tip of my finger in. One hand worked the buckle of his belt as I continued to work the tip of my finger back and forth.

With the buckle finally undone, I stood on my knees and kissed my way along the line of his jeans. As I unbuttoned and unzipped, I slowly worked his jeans down, pushing them past his  _fucking perfect_  ass. I kept his pants on; a small tease is always a good thing. I tilted my head back and locked onto his half-hooded eyes as I worked his jeans down to his ankles. I wanted him tangled in his clothes, makes it more difficult for him to try to take charge. My fingertips traced patterns over his skin, from his knees up to his waist. He kept one hand on my head, but it was doing nothing to direct what was happening.

Just off center, I grabbed the elastic of his pants and pulled out and down. I felt his hard length brush past my face as I worked them farther and farther down. It got to a point where I had to pull back and let my hands do the rest, palming them down to his ankles. I looked up at him and his head was tilted back.

“Babe, look at me.”

It was all he could do to right his head.

“Not everyone likes the same stuff, the same touch, the same sensations. If I do something you don’t like, tell me, it’s okay. And if there’s something that you would like that I don’t end up doing, also tell me. I want you to enjoy this.”

All Michael could do was nod his head.

“Okay, I need you to do something for me. Fight it. I want you to fight the urge to come as much as you can. But eventually, when you’ve fought it for as long as you can, I want you to give in to it. Will you do that for me?”

“Fuuuuuuuck.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

His length was fucking impressive, so I knew I’d never get the whole thing in. I always like to give it the ol’ college try. You never know, one of these days I might surprise myself and not gag.

This was not one of those days.

I did take a fair bit in, and quickly, too. Slow would come later, when I was teasing him. For right now, I wanted to get him to that point where I could take my time and tease him, make him squirm.

See, I like this. I know a lot of women don’t and just go through the motions, but I like it, I mean I  _really_  like it. It’s a huge rush of power, having a man beg and plead with you for just a little more, just a little more tongue, a little more pressure, just a little bit deeper, doll, that’s right baby, just a little bit more. To know that you hold him, sometimes literally, in the palm of your hand. So I like to take my time and do a job well.

I took as much of his impressive length in as I could, bobbing my head, relaxing my jaw, covering my teeth with my lips. I didn’t use my tongue. Not yet. I stroked him several times before I reached around and grabbed his ass, pulling him close to me. From above it at least gives the illusion of taking him all the way in, especially if my hair is hanging in front of my face. But it is only an illusion. I pulled him in as far as I could, and then just a little more, and then just a little farther. I hollowed my cheeks and stayed there for a brief moment before I started moving my tongue, stroking his length, while I held my head still. Turns out he really liked this. His hands alternately fisted my hair, like a cat kneading something soft as he called my name like I was some deity. I pulled back just a little, taking a deep breath before plunging back down. I repeated several times and could tell he was well on his way to losing it. He was reduced to syllables and sounds. I pulled off of him.

“Fuck! Why the hell’d you stop?”

I simply smiled at him as I tilted my head back, extending my tongue to run the flat of it up his shaft. I ran it back down, for good measure, not taking my tongue off of him. His jaw was slack as he watched me, watched me stroke him with my tongue. When I finally worked my way all the way up to his head, I pulled it into my mouth and concentrated all my efforts on it, swirling my tongue, sucking and creating pressure as I continued to work my tongue on him, finding that little spot and probing it with the tip, you know the one, the one that drives them all wild. He closed his eyes and his head hit the wall, several times.

I went back to the beginning and repeated, going slower, yet getting him even closer the second time. This time, when I pulled off, I moved my head sideways and worked my whole mouth up and down his shaft, all the way from the base to the tip. I was getting him all nice and slobbery for when I swallowed him down again. That last time, right before I took him in, I licked my palm and my mouth and hand became one, working him all the way in, tonguing him, before I started pumping my head, up and down when I knew he was close. Faster up and down, alternating with concentrating on just the head. It worked like a charm. A couple of repetitions and he was coming hard and fast. I took everything he gave me before cleaning him up.

When he’d finally recovered I could tell I was in the best kind of trouble.

“That’s it. Play time’s over.” The tone of his voice told me he was serious.

He’d worked his way out of his jeans and threw me over his shoulder. I directed him to my bedroom where he tossed me on the bed.

Now it was my turn.


	4. Revelation

“Look, before you-”

“NO.”

“This is only housek-”

“I said NO.”

“Housekeeping, chill for 30 seconds.”

I headed out to the hallway to the linen closet. Opening it up, I grabbed the towels on the bottom shelf. I came back into the room and dropped them onto the bed. He looked at them and turned to me.

“Wha-”

It was my turn to cut him off.

“Sex towels. You play your cards right, it’ll get messy in here.”

It took about 10 seconds for the meaning to sink in.

“Oooooooh. Oh?” I don’t think I’d ever seen eyebrows go up that high.

It was my turn to smile and crook an eyebrow.

“We’ll see. It’s all up to you. No pressure.” Pressure!

He guffawed. Like full-on belly laugh. He finally calmed down. Then he had some questions for me.

“What, is it like a one-time thing?”

“Again, that’s up to you. Doesn’t have to be.”

“Really, interesting. How many?”

“I always lose count, and the guy’s never been helpful.”

“Really! Why would you lose count?”

“They come so close together I can’t always tell when one stops and the next one starts.”

“So, where have you lost count, 5? 6?”

“Oh good lord no. It’s normally somewhere around 9 that I lose count. I think it has to do with double digits, or me heading into some sort of zone and not being able to process words anymore. All I know is that after that, when I’m in the middle of it, there is nothing else on the earth for me. Nothing else matters.”

Michael seemed exceedingly pleased with that answer. “This could make for a very interesting night. Now tell me, how does it work for you?”

“You want to  _talk_  about it?” He could tell I wondered how long there would be talking instead of action.

I moved the towels into position and sat on the bed. I was still in my jeans and boots. He was the one who was naked. Damn but he looked good naked. He saw me checking him out: his long, lean legs. I could see his muscles and tendons flexing as he walked. I was reminded of that scene in 300. You know the one. And then there’s his fucking perfect ass. So solid yet it looks so soft, very grabbable and squeezable and biteable. Yea, I hadn’t thought about that. Ever. I worked my way up his narrow waist and his well-defined chest to his shoulders. I hadn’t spent nearly enough time on his shoulders earlier. I hoped I’d be able to rectify that. And I ended up on his jaw,  _swoon_ , and his face. Was there anything about this man that wasn’t physically perfect? If you ever find it, please let me know, ‘cause I sure as hell can’t.

“You like what you see?” Damn that smirk in his voice.

“Fuck yeah!”

“Good.” He climbed on the bed with me and uncrossed my legs, taking my boots and socks off. He tossed those onto the floor.

“Lay down.”

I knew we were into his time, so I did as asked. There was no preamble. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. Grabbing the waist, he worked them off my body as I lifted my hips in assistance. He took my pants, too, at the same time. (I still laugh when I think of how some call them pants, others panties, underwear, etc.). Very suddenly I was quite naked before him.

While I was self-conscious (and please, tell me that you  _aren’t_ self-conscious the very first time you’re in front of someone, naked), there was no way I was going to let him see that. I disassociated myself from what was going on and simply observed him. I also find it to be fun to watch what someone does, what his eyes go to, how he might reach out to touch, only to back off before contact, how he might lick his lips as his eyes traveled my body, knowing the reason for that response could be one of many. A smile eased onto his face as he perused different parts of me. On the one hand, I wanted to know what was going on in his head. On the other, if what he said earlier was based in truth, he’d been thinking about this for a while. Hell, I know I’d been thinking about this for several years. That’s why my first time with him, taking his cock into my mouth, tasting him, had to be on my terms. It’s what I’d fantasized about with him. I’d come up with that scenario, well, maybe not against a hallway wall, but my actions, yes. I can even say, with certainty, I’d tried that scenario on other men and I have to say, Michael fared far better than they. He lasted much longer. I was very encouraged about that night.

Maybe he’d fantasized about me?

“You know, Sydney, I’ve thought about multiple ways I’ve wanted to take you over the years. But your revelation? You’ve thrown all those out the window. Now I don’t know what I want to do to you.”

I couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of me. It was masking my surprise. Over the years?

“If you want, I could give you some suggestions.”

Now it was his turn to chuckle. He came around the side of the bed and sat next to me. I turned my head to face him and he reached out, softly stroking my face, thumb on my lower lip. My whole body shivered, breath quickening. The look on his face, eyes blown wide, lips parted and mouth partly open. I didn’t know what he wanted me to do

“See, you’ve been teasing me, tormenting me in ways that I didn’t know were possible until I met you.”

“Ah, so you’ve thought of ways to tease and torment me then. I see. Retaliation.”

“Oh, you have  _no_ idea.” I could see he’d given real thought to this. To know I’d ever been part of his fantasies, well, damn. If I’d thought I was wet before, that was nothing compared to now.

“Why don’t you tell me some?”

“Oh no baby. I plan on getting to each and every one.”

“Each and every one? How many do you have?”

That smirk. I  _really_  wanted to kiss that smirk off his face.

“More than 2, less than 500”

“In other words, you’re not telling. Are you gonna try to get to all of them tonight?”

“Love, tonight is not just a one-time thing. I plan on the two of us spending a lot of time together. I will be exploring each and every scenario, to the fullest extent possible.”

I couldn’t help but close my eyes.  _He_. Wanted to spend time. With  _me_.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck.”

“I promise you, love, we’ll get there.” He waited until I’d opened my eyes and was looking at him. “Eventually. For now, though, do me a favor.”

“What?”

He leaned down, closing the distance slowly. Slow, this man is a fucking master of slow. I knew at that point that I was in for a night of torture. Sweet torture. Right before his lips touched mine, I reached up and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He stopped and pulled my hand off of him.

“Don’t move.”

When he kissed me, I thought about not kissing him back. I’m a lover of the literal. But I decided against it. Took me about half a second. But I cannot imagine ever not wanting to kiss him. Lips soft, first brushing against mine, almost no pressure at all. I think his breath against my lips had more force than his flesh. Each pass gave greater contact. Eventually, our lips didn’t part, the pressure was enough to keep them together. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but this was his time.

When he pulled back, he was very close as he looked me in the eye. He ran his thumb against my lip again. Soon, rather than running his thumb across, he ran it up and down, pulling my lower lip down as he stroked me. He pulled on my lip a little more forcefully each time, finally encouraging my mouth to open. He worked his thumb in, between my teeth, and I closed my lips around the base as I curled my tongue around his digit and worked his thumb like I had his cock.

It wasn’t a whisper. It wasn’t a moan. It was somewhere in between.

“Fuck, woman.”

I couldn’t help but smile around his thumb.

He leaned in close. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was trying to figure out if he would. I guess he decided he wanted to, after all. He leaned in even closer, pressing his lips to my ear.

“Without a doubt, hands down, best fuckin’ blowjob.  _Ever_.”

I’m sure I was blushing at that one.

His mouth found mine, but not before he withdrew his thumb, opening my mouth on the way out. We were finally,  _finally,_  getting down to business.


	5. Don't You Stop, Don't You Dare Fucking Stop!

Michael’s tongue teased me, teased my lips, barely touching me, tickling me, really. His eyes were open, wide open. Because his were open, mine were. There was something so incredibly intimate about being that close, seeing him, that close. While he’d removed his thumb from my mouth, he put his hand on the back of my neck, fingers splayed. I wasn’t going anywhere, anyway, but I guess he felt the need to hold me in place.  _God I loved that_!

He took his sweet time, working me to a frenzied state before he finally kissed me. And when I say kissed, I mean consumed. Devoured. Possessed. I was his, to do with as he saw fit, and he knew it. As long as he stayed away from those things I didn’t want, I would follow him anywhere, even down the rabbit hole.

As he kissed me, and he wasn’t letting up-in fact, he was getting far more insistent-he repositioned on top of me. He cradled the sides and top of my head with his hands and arms. I couldn’t move, even if I’d wanted. You guessed it: I didn’t want to.

When he sucked my tongue into his mouth there was a sound that came out of me that I’d never made before. What the hell was happening to me?

I’d told him I wanted to experiment with being the submissive one with him. Maybe not in so many words, but that was exactly what it was. Was that why I was already so  _completely_  his, because I’d given him my body? I don’t think I could’ve done it with anyone else. I don’t think I’d want to do it with anyone else. Ever.

Michael was different.

I didn’t feel the overwhelming urge to be dominant with him. I felt like I could give up that role, let him lead and everything would come out okay, that I could  _trust_  him. This was what I’d been searching for, for pretty much forever. I’d never really been able to trust. For some reason, there was something about him, something that my instincts picked up on and told me I could trust Michael.This could either be the best thing ever, or, well, I won’t complete that thought. I put that thought right out of my head. I needed to concentrate on what Michael was doing to me. I needed to concentrate on what  _Michael_  was doing to me.

By the time I came back to the present and got out of my head, his tongue had taken up residence in my mouth. I really wanted to put my arms around him and hold him close. I wanted to feel the warmth and smoothness of his skin under my hands, to feel his muscles and their movement as I ran my hands over him. I wanted to bury my hands in his hair. I didn’t know how long it would be until I could do that, until he would let me do that. And, although he’d mentioned that this wasn’t going to be our only time together, who knows. Things change, people change their minds.  _Would I ever get the chance_?

When he finally disengaged, he didn’t stop. He worked his stubbled jaw down the sensitive column of my neck, keeping me stimulated as his lips and teeth and tongue sampled me on their way south. He kept me on edge, about to go crazy.  _I was crazy_.

He nipped at my collarbone before shifting to be able to continue down my body. Oh jesu- was he going to? No, thank god. I’m not someone who necessarily wants to repeat the same trick when there’s another one I want to do. There was another one I  _REALLY_  wanted to do.

His stubble tickled my tummy as he made his way down, kissing, licking, rubbing his face against me. He made me giggle, and that put a smile on his face I could feel. As he worked his way down, down, down, he raised onto his hands. He looked me square in the eye. When he spoke, his voice touched me in ways I didn’t know were possible.

“Be a good girl and spread your legs for me.”

Fuck. Naturally, I did as he asked. I had to close my eyes. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do, and I needed to concentrate on staying still. I felt the tip of his finger barely touch my slit. Oh shit, Michael was about to start tormenting me. This was a fantasy I didn’t even know I had at the beginning of the night. It was all I could do to stay still. My jaw started trembling in anticipation.

“Syd, first thing I’m going to do to you is figure out how to touch you: what you like, what it is that’ll drive you wild and make you beg me to let you come. It was only temporary earlier, not letting you move. But I don’t want you to move a whole lot. I want you to let me do everything. Tell me, though, if I do something you don’t like.” I opened my eyes and looked at him. “Seriously, I can take it.” He leaned close. “And if there’s something that would work better, please let me know.”

Slowly-good fucking god, I know I’ve said it before, but this man does slow like no other-he increased the pressure with each pass, so gradually that I couldn’t even tell he was increasing the pressure. My jaw was open and I was sporadically taking in breath

“I don’t want you to suppress any sounds you want to make. Make them.”

“O fuuuuuuuuuuckkay.” I tried not to fight what he was doing to me, letting the sensations wash over me as they happened. It was hard. I was impatient. I wanted to get on with it. I wanted him inside me.

He obviously wanted to draw this out, to watch me as I succumbed to him, up close and personal. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that. I had a hard time focusing on him, he was so close. He kept that close as he gradually worked his finger in, moving back and forth, up and down.. My breathing became quite heavy.

“Does this feel good, Syd?”

“Ye  ssssss.”

“Sssssssydneyyyyyyy.” Whisper-soft.

“Yessss?”

“Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.”

Barely. They would barely open.

“Come on love, open your eyes for me.”

A little better. I looked at him, so close, and I reached up and kissed him, invading his mouth. I wanted to feel so much more than just that one digit he’d breached me with. I swallowed the moans he gave, my sounds turning to whimpers when his finger left me. One finger leaves, two fingers return. The whimpers turned to groans.

His touch was no longer soft. He twisted and crooked and scissored his fingers inside me, continuing to poke and probe until he found what he was looking for. He knew he’d found the right spot when the noises I made changed. I had to pull away from the kiss. I needed to breathe. He kept it up for a while, until my body changed, signaled it was getting ready.

“Uh fuuuck, oh Michael, yes. Please don’t stop. Feels so good.”

“Love, you feel goooooood. I want you to come undone for me. Don’t hold back. Just let it happen.”

I couldn’t hold still any longer, I had to thrust down, onto his hand, taking him as deep as I could. I really wanted to feel that fucking gorgeous cock inside, but not yet. My head lolled to the side.

“No love, face me.” I turned back to him. “God, you are so fucking beautiful. You’re not getting any sleep tonight, love. I’ve never wanted someone as much as I want you.”

He pulled away and sat up and he began to thrust, to really thrust his fingers into me. My hips lifted to meet him. I needed more.

“Fuck, baby, I need more.”

“Another finger?”

“No, fuck, harder, I need harder. Please? Pleeeeeeease?”

He did what I asked.

“Oh fuck, yes yes yes, oh god yes oh god yes don’t stop. Don’t. Stop. Don’t. You. Stop.” My words matched his thrusts.

“Fuck, HARDER!” That was it. “Oh yeah. Gonna. Get. Messy.”

I knew he wanted me to look at him, but there was no controlling my body at a time like this. He’d soon understand why.

“Oh god yes, oh fuck, get ready. Don’t you stop, don’t you dare fucking stop! Mi chael! I. Fu. Oh g. Hereit. Is.” All I know is my scream was loud. I don’t always scream. And I don’t always know what I scream, if it even is words.

I can’t even begin to do it justice. How it feels. It’s unlike any other orgasm I can have, and I can have a couple different types. This, though, it turns me inside out. It’s all encompassing. My entire body gets in on the act. It’s sexual pleasure in its purest and most extreme form. It’s sheer bliss. When I flooded his hand with my release, it apparently was a surprise.

“OH MY GOD!” I don’t know if Michael had ever experienced something like this before, or if this was his first time. Regardless, it was his first time with me. And what did I tell him? Don’t stop. What did he do? He stopped. This took me out of the zone.

“MICHAEL!” My body was writhing, impaling itself on his hand, hungry, begging for more. He didn’t get the hint.

“MICHAEL DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP!” I think I finally broke through to him. He started up again. It was going to take a few extra moments to get back to that place, but it appeared that the novelty had worn off.

My next orgasm was about a minute or so later, after he picked up again.

“Ugh, AGAIN!.” Mere seconds before the next one hit I let him know. Again, same thing, same experience, same intensity. Same release.

This time, he didn’t stop. He knew what would happen so the initial shock had worn off. It dawned on him as to why I needed so many towels. This time, he kept up, the insistent poking and prodding and stimulation. It was far less time in between my second and third. This time he saw why I’d yelled at him not to stop.

“Fuck, AGAIN!” I flooded him again, my body wracked with orgasm. After orgasm. After orgasm.

“Oh my god,” he finally whispered, after I’d stopped yelling.

“Fuck, this one’s fast, AGAIN!”

“Damn.” He’d started to slow down.

“Don’t stop! DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP ON ME!” I’d used whatever extra energy I could to raise up off the bed and look him in the eye. He got my message.

“Jesus Christ, Sydney.”

It happened over and over. Orgasm after orgasm. Each time was about the same as the last. The same intensity. The same sensations. The same turning inside-out feeling. Some happened quickly, others took a bit longer. And by a bit longer, I mean instead of what felt like 15 seconds in between, it was 30 seconds. I don’t know how long I lasted, how long this whole thing took. All I know is that at some point, I couldn’t even tell him it was happening again, I no longer had a voice. Not from too much screaming, but because I was so far into the experience that I didn’t know I had a voice. There was nothing else but pleasure. The fact that he was with me no longer registered. It’s entirely possible that I used my safeword. It’s entirely possible that Michael stopped because he got tired. It’s entirely possible that he stopped because I was no longer responding. All I know is when things started to come back to me, I felt like I was wrapped in thick clouds of cotton batting. When I came to, Michael had removed the towels from under me and had obviously gone looking for my linen closet since he had us wrapped in a blanket. He held me to him, stroking my hair, hand on my back. His leg was wrapped over mine, holding me close. When I opened my eyes, he let out a relieved sigh.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, beautiful.”

Not only did I feel like I’d been wrapped in cotton, I felt like my mouth had been stuffed with it.

“What happened? How long was I out of it?”

He heard me slurring and picked up the bottle of water laying on the bed next to me.

“Slowly, love, drink it slowly.”

He had to hold it for me, I had no energy. I was completely drained.

Once I finished the bottle and sat still for a few moments, I felt my energy start to return.

“Michael, what happened?”

Michael was very proud of himself. He had every right to be. I can’t do this to myself, and not every man is capable of this. I’ve had very skilled lovers who wouldn’t listen to me about what I needed and then they blamed me. I let them think that. Then I’d lose their number, block their calls. Leave their emails unanswered.

There were the unskilled lovers who tried, and some of them became skilled. And others didn’t.

And then there were men like Michael, although I must say, Michael is indeed in a class by himself, head and shoulders-fuck, damn gorgeous shoulders-above everyone else. Men who listened, men who weren’t afraid to ask. And they are very few and far between. Thank my lucky stars Michael was like this.

And more.

Because hot fucking damn. He didn’t just rely on the monster between his legs to do the work for him. Dude’s got some mad fucking skills (literally).

“I don’t even know where to begin.” He chuckled and looked into my eyes. The gentle kiss he placed on my lips was so unexpected, so tender and, daresay, loving. It would’ve been an easy thing to attach more meaning to it than I had a right to. And who’s to say I didn’t.  _And who’s to say he didn’t, either_.

“You are a unique woman, Sydney. I’ve never experienced anything like that before. Not anywhere close.”

Now it was my turn to chuckle.

“Right back atcha, babe. I don’t know where I went.”

“What was it like?”

“Well, let me see if I can explain it. It was nirvana. Take the most mind-numbing, body-wracking orgasm you’ve ever had and make it last as long as I did, from beginning to end. That’s what it was.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah. And I gotta thank you.”

“Thank me?” The look in his eyes was of utter amazement. “Why on earth would you need to thank me?”

“I can’t do that on my own. I can’t have one like that, let alone however many-”

I heard him whisper a number and I didn’t believe it. “What was that?”

“26. You had 26, at least as far as I could tell.”

“Oh my god!” I’d always joked about being able to have at least 20, but I never knew for sure. “Are you sure?”

“If anything, that’s on the low side.”

“ _Fuck me_.”

He leaned in. He seemed to love to lean in and whisper in my ear.

“I sure hope to. As long as you still want to.”

“Give me a few-”

“No, I didn’t mean now.”

“I did. Just give me a few more minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

“No, Syd, I-”

I silenced him with a kiss, an ‘I wanna fuck your brains out so you better get ready’ kiss. When I pulled back and looked at him, he was thunderstruck.

“I’ve waited far too long to feel your cock in my pussy. I’m not going to wait one minute longer than I have to.”


	6. Finally

“So how long have you waited?”

“No, Michael, we’re not having this conversation. We’re not going to talk again and have that take up half our time. I want action, Mr. Sex God!”

I hoped that the praise would encourage him to continue rather than stop and chat. He seemed to like to do a lot of chatting, but seriously: you got a naked woman in front of you, why are you waiting?

He hesitated. It seemed like he was going to go back to conversation until I surreptitiously reached down and put my hand on him. That seemed to change things. And quickly.

He pushed on my shoulder and I was now flat on my back with him moving to be on top of me. Now I was the one who felt the need to talk.

“You know, you need to use-”

“I know.” His kiss was soft and brief.

“And you now know what I can-”

“I know.” Again with the soft and brief kiss.

“What are you-”

“Am I going to have to occupy your mouth to keep you quiet?”

“What if I sa-” He occupied my mouth. His lips did a good job engaging mine, making them all tingly and swollen. I was getting used to things taking time with Michael. I was getting used to the whisper-soft touch of his lips against mine as he started the kiss. I was getting used to the slow progression, the gradual increase of pressure. I was getting used to his request for entry- _and seriously, who the fuck would ever turn that down?_ -and how he’d work his tongue in, bit by bit. I was getting used to how his tongue would seek mine and how he would send chills up and down my spine, hell, throughout my whole body, when he’d find it.

I was getting used to this man, and how he was making me feel like the only woman in the world. I was getting used to this man, and how my body was reacting to him. I was getting comfortable with him, the kind of comfort-

Fuck!

I can’t go there. Not with him. Not with anyone.

I couldn’t let myself get sucked in. But I couldn’t help it. I was already sucked in. Fuck, this was not going to end well.

Because it was going to be perfect.

And as that thought crossed my mind, he changed the kiss on me. It had been changing already, but I hadn’t noticed it. Damn but this man is good!

He became more insistent, more demanding, expecting me to give in to him. And I had no choice but to comply. Why wouldn’t I comply? It was the guy I’d been secretly lusting after for years. Of course I’d comply. I wanted this man, this man who was naked on top of me, this man who’d already done things to me that I did know were possible and one thing I didn’t know was possible, this man who’d occupied my fantasies, this man who was, more than good looking or handsome or pretty, but who was talented, incredibly talented and in demand by everyone.

I wanted this man and I knew I was in trouble because I knew I’d fall down the rabbit hole with him, for him, because of him, and it wouldn’t be pretty. But who the fuck was I kidding.

I’d already fallen.

He became passionate, insisting on his way. Damn, after what he did for me, he deserved everything I could give him, and much much more.

I reached down, working my way down his magnificent abs, working my way south to what I knew he had. When my hand found what was poking me in the stomach, he tried to pull away, but I held on tight to him, keeping him close and kissing me. His breathing became labored and I allowed him to break the kiss. His gasp for breath was satisfying. I’d opened my eyes before the kiss ended so I saw his reaction. I saw his eyes first screw shut, tight  _tight_. When I started stroking him I wanted him to know I was there, I was encouraging his erection, and I wanted it to happen quickly. It turned out I really needed to feel him inside me. Quickly.

“I need you, Michael.” While I didn’t whisper, my voice was soft. I was not used to needing anything, or anyone, and I really needed him. When his eyes popped open, he searched mine, looking for the truth of what I’d just muttered.

“Again. Say that again.”

Oh goodness, that was quite a request. It took me a moment to gather myself. I think this time it was a whisper.

“I need you, Michael.”

“Oh love, you can do better than that. I’m not sure I heard you.” He had an encouraging smile on his face and that just wouldn’t do.

This time, I pulled him to me so I could bury myself in the crook of his neck. My voice was definitely louder.

“I need you, Michael.”

I could tell he was getting a kick out of my inability to give voice to what I wanted while looking him in the eye. He was relentless.

“Sssssydney, come on sweetheart, just like that, but I want to see your gorgeous green eyes.”

“Are you trying to be impossible?”

“No, love. I just want to see and hear you at the same time. Why, is that too much to ask?”

“No. Well, yeah, maybe.” I gathered myself and tried to figure out why it was so hard for me. Damn, I knew why, I just didn’t want to think about it, about the reason. Fine, if this was what he needed, I’d give it to him. He’d earned it. I loosened my grip on him and he pulled up. When I looked up at him, I got scared by what I saw written on his face. I couldn’t. I couldn’t. I couldn’t. I-

“I need you, Michael.” I surprised myself with how easy it was to say it.

He searched my eyes for quite some time. We sat like that, okay okay, laid like that, until he moved an arm, his hand coming to rest on my cheek, softly stroking me. He moved his thumb to my lower lip. He seemed to like to do that.

“I need you, too, Sydney.”

I think we actually just said something else entirely. Fuck!

There was no soft start to this kiss. Fuck but he was insistent. And I think I figured out part of the reason he loved playing with my lip. It gave him an ability, with a very small movement, to open my mouth, making way for his tongue. My moan would not be classified as a sigh. Nosiree Bob. Full-throated, low, long. And he answered me. I tried to pull away and he wouldn’t let me. He obviously wanted that kiss to continue. When he finally had his fill I was able to tell him what I needed.

“Condom’s in the bedside drawer.” He smiled as he flipped us over. I tried to stretch to get it but he wasn’t letting me go quite yet.

“What, don’t you want to fuck me?”

“Love, are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Now it was my turn to smile at him.

“You bet your sweet ass, babe.”

He released me and I retrieved one from my drawer. When I came back to him, I saw that he was plenty hard but I couldn’t help myself. I had to have him in my mouth, if only for a moment. I dipped my head down and quickly pulled him into my mouth, pumping my head down and up and down and up and down and up as I opened the wrapper. I felt his hand grab my head and he pulled me off, shaking his head.

“What? I was just opening the condom.” I rolled it on and moved to straddle him. He tried to stop me, sitting up. I pushed on his shoulder, getting him back down.

“Babe, let me start us off. Please?”

As I moved in for the kiss, I straddled him, moving my hand in between us and grabbing him. Truth be told, I was a little concerned about taking all of him in me. I knew he’d be gentle, but I wanted the control for our first time. I didn’t waste time. I put his head at my entrance and slowly worked him in. I took a page from him on how slowly this would happen, and fuck but I’m glad I did.

The man’s huge. Biggest I’ve ever had. It took me a while to work him in, but not because it was difficult. No. It took a while because I wanted to savor feeling him fill me for the first time.

“Damn it, Michael, fuck you feel good.”

I worked him in a bit more, eyes rolling back in my sockets before they closed, and I heard him groan.

“Oh god, yes. Oh fuck yes Michael.”

He grabbed my hips and stilled me. I thought for a moment he was going to thrust into me.

“Syd, look at me.” I opened my eyes. “I want to watch your face as you take my cock into your sweet cunt. You are so fucking tight. Do you know how good you feel on me right now?”

“About as good as you feel inside me. God, I feel so full with you in me. I need you all the way in, baby.” I tried moving a bit faster but he wouldn’t let me.

“Love, I wanna savor this. This is our first time. I want to feel every single inch of you as you swallow me whole.”

“Michael, I need you. Fuck, baby, I need you now.” Since he had hold of my hips, my hands worked their way to my already erect nipples, fingers pinching and rolling. I felt electricity throughout my body almost immediately. His grip loosened and since my hands weren’t bracing me, I plummeted the last few inches, taking him all the way in.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Neither of us were prepared for the orgasm that wracked my body.

“Jesus fuck Syd!” He grabbed hold of me again and prevented me from moving. The aftershocks finally relented and we looked at each other and started laughing.

“I’ve never had that happen before, fuck. I need you to let go so I can move. Please please please. I need to fuck you. Now. Baby please.”

When he let go I began rolling my hips, a slow up and down on him while he moved in and out. It didn’t take long before he stopped me.

“I need more. Fuck baby, I need a lot more.” He lifted me off and quickly flipped us back over. I opened my mouth to remind him and I didn’t need to complete the thought. He found the stack of towels on the floor and grabbed several. When we were finally ready he grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders. I didn’t need to tell him, fuck he knew what he was doing. Damn, this was going to be good.

He entered me again, this time his pace told me he wanted in much faster.

“Syd, fuck Syd, you feel good. I don’t know how long I’m gonna be able to control myself.”

“Don’t control yourself. Just fuck me.”

“Be careful what you ask for.”

“I’m not asking, I’m telling: fuck me. Make me scream. Make me come.”

He started pumping his hips and I don’t think there was a time, except for when I was taking a breath, that sounds weren’t coming from me. He filled me, completely. He hit every sensitive spot inside of me  _every time_ he entered me and  _every time_ he pulled out of me.

“Fuck. Baby, it’s never been like this for me. Fuck Michael! God damn it I’m gonna come quickly. Fuck!”

This was the first time he was inside me as I gushed all over him.

“OH FUCK!! Fuck, Syd! Damn, seriously, damn. Jesus, woman. Oh god, gimme a sec.” He’d obviously never felt something like that and I can honestly say I got the biggest grin on my face.

“I don’t know how many more of those I’ve got in me. But as long as you keep-ohfuckmethatfeelsgood-hitting the right-damnyesrightthererightthere-hitting the right spots, well you know what I can do-jesusfuckagainagainagainMICHAEL!!”

He kept his pace steady, working me through my orgasms, slowing to keep me with him, to keep me conscious through all of them. When his pace started to pick up, he pulled out of me.

“Turn over, get on your hands and knees.” I almost came just from his voice. Lowest part of his register, and gruff, so fucking gruff. I scrambled to comply. I needed him in me again.

He ran his hands over my ass, caressing me. I knew he’d need my legs parted a bit more, so I moved. I heard an appreciative moan before I felt him enter me again. He grabbed my hips and his pace was immediately relentless. I was screaming with another orgasm within a minute. His cock continued to hit every place I needed it to, for me to keep coming. I could tell he was getting tired, and he needed his release. He grabbed my hair, fisting it and pulling my head up, bowing my back. I reached out, trying to find something, anything to grab hold of so I could rock back into him hard, harder, harder, but there was nothing. I could tell he was close, so close and I all I wanted to do was help him along, give him that perfect release, the one he’d been giving me over and over.

“Baby, please, go for it. Fuck me as hard as you want, you can’t hurt me.”

He collapsed on top of me and reached around, holding me to him. He was a man possessed.

“Sydney, come for me one more time, baby. Don’t hold out on me. I need this.”

I stopped holding back and let myself succumb to what he was doing. He was so dialed into me that it took nothing for me to get to that last orgasm. A couple of thrusts, his fingers finding just the right spot, and I was done. I had nothing left to scream but it didn’t matter, I screamed anyway. That seemed to do the trick for him.

“Fuck, love, yes yes yes. Oh. God. Yes. There. It. Is.”

His hips stuttered and then I felt his whole body shudder as he came, still pumping into me and then finally slowing and coming to a stop. He was on top of me and we were both completely out of breath. He pulled out and I collapsed. Michael finally collapsed next to me. I couldn’t move.

“Come over here.”

“Michael, this night will go down in history. You have worn me out. I cannot move.”

He pulled me to him. I loved that he wanted to maintain contact. We kissed a few times as we came down from the most incredible high. Well, I could only speak for myself. I certainly hoped it’d been incredible for him, too.

“I really gotta know.” He interrupted my thoughts, such as they were.

“What could you possibly want to know after that?”

“How long have you really waited? For me, I mean.”


	7. Just Breathe

“You wanna know how long, how long I’ve wanted you?”

I took a brief second and thought quickly. Would there be any harm in revealing this? Probably so, but I was completely sated and therefore not in a state of mind that would lend itself to making rational decisions. I wonder if Michael knew this at the time.  

“Well, I’ve always been intrigued, okay, attracted if I’m being honest. But it was really Inglourious Basterds. That’s when I finally took notice, or, fine, acknowledged what’d been going on in my head.”

“Why that one?”

“Well, I’d just seen 300 an-”

“Really?!?”

I laughed, smiling and biting my lower lip. “Don’t get me wrong, you looked good in that movie. I mean, seriously, damn fuckin’ good in that movie. Well, you’ve looked good in every movie I’ve seen you in, but that one, fuck. When you lept off that rock to cut off the guy’s hand? Wow. Just wow. But it seemed to be mostly a physical role, more than anything, a lot of physicality to the role, more than dialogue I mean. But it was your role as Archie that won me over. You were just adorably clueless as to the mistake you made, which I thought you played very well. That, and the whole multi-language thing, all turn-ons. But your performance moved me. What can I say, you were convincing. I think it’s apparent you have a lot of talent and it shone through.”

“You think I have a lot of talent?” He was quieter than before, and sounded unsure of himself. And when I looked at him, I saw he was sincere. But I felt I had to play it off a bit.

“Are you fishing for compliments? Yes, I think you’re talented. What, an Oscar nomination isn’t enough to tell you that?”

Now he was the one who paused. “It’s just nice to hear it from someone who means something to me, not just some nameless, faceless people.”

“I’m sure your family tells you all the time, but I can see how they really don’t count. But your friends, I mean those who don’t blow smoke up your ass, they must tell you, don’t they?”

“Yeah, but it’s still not the same.”

“I don’t understand. What’s not the same?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

I guess he did. I just wasn’t getting it. I nodded.

“Love, it means something coming from you. Specifically, you, Sydney.”

Boy this had taken an unexpected turn. He sounded so earnest. My mouth dried up. I was in uncharted territory. Well, not quite, but I’d never had feelings for a man who was expressing them for me.

Until now.

“Me.”

“I know, baby I  _know_ I’m scaring you right now. But I can’t lie to you. I know how important telling the truth is to you. And I’ve been waiting so long for you, too long. And I’ve been waiting a very long time for this, for us, for tonight. I didn’t know how good it was going to be, and you’ve surpassed even my wildest dreams. I’ve just been waiting far, far too long.”

“Sure you have.” I wanted to know, but I wasn’t about to ask him directly. Plus, I wasn’t sure he’d really tell.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

Oooo, was I actually going to find out? Was he going to spill the beans? I kept quiet.

“Do you remember the first party where we met?”

It was Matt’s first BBQ of the summer. 7 years ago. I’d just met Melie, a few months before, and we’d hit it off. I didn’t want to go but she dragged me.

“Yeah. It was the inaugural BBQ de Matthew.” I always hated that name.

“You wore that pale pink bikini under your favorite floral sundress, the yellow and orange and red one. You spent most of the afternoon in the water, and most of the evening surrounded by men. Every woman hated you, because every man wanted to fuck you.”

He remembered what I wore? I know my eyes opened when I realized that. And when I looked at him, I saw the truth in what he was saying.

“Yes, Sydney. I’ve wanted you for a little over seven years.”

I’d been sure I was the one who’d been interested the longest. I was stunned. Speechless. It took several minutes for that to sink in, and to his credit, he didn’t rush, he waited for me to catch up to him. Well, he was the master of slow, after all.

“Why didn’t you ever do anything about it?” I felt so small, so, I don’t know. It’d gotten quiet in the room. The silence was deafening until I spoke. It’s why I was so quiet. That’s what I told myself.

“You were with someone new almost every time I saw you and the times you weren’t, either you had just broken up with someone or I wasn’t single. I’ll say, I was actually kind of intimidated by the guys you dated. All successful, seriously successful, like Jamie. How much was that guy worth?”

“You know that doesn’t matter to me, that I don’t care about that stuff.”

“Yeah, I do know that now, and I know why, too, in case you didn’t know, but I didn’t at the time, and they all followed you around like a puppy dog. Although, knowing what I know now, it makes sense. And I suddenly don’t feel all that special. Hm.”

“Oh don’t you dare.” I reached over and pulled him in for a kiss. For a ‘don’t you dare ever put yourself down again and think you’re not special ‘cause you’re most definitely  _the_  sex god’ kiss.

“Michael, I’m not gonna lie to you: you’re not the first one who’s ever got me to, well, gush like that. But you most definitely are the only one to get me to wherever the hell I went. I’ve never had that happen before, and it was the most incredibly satisfying thing ever. Like,  _ever_. I can tell you: I’ll be chasing that for the rest of my life.”

“You better not be chasing that with anyone else but me. That’s mine.” He was quite serious. I’d expected him to be a bit playful, but the look on his face was all business. It surprised me, and took me a moment to process what he’d said. My heart started hammering in my chest.

“That’s quite possessive. I don’t normally do possessive, but fuck, I like it. What the hell have you done to me, Michael?” I was only sorta, kinda kidding, at least in my tone, or so I thought. I was actually quite serious.

“Well, ideally, I’ve ruined you for any other man. See, I want you all to myself. I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

Physically, he absolutely had ruined any other man for me, ever. I cannot even begin to imagine someone else coming close to him. And I can say that with a straight face. If you haven’t guessed, I’m not all that inexperienced. You remember that movie, What’s My Number? Well, 20 was a helluva long time ago.

I needed to set some things straight with him so I took a deep breath before looking him in the eye and responding to what he’d just said.

“Michael you don’t-”

“Yes, I do Syd. I know who you are. I know you. I know you don’t think I do, but I do. I’ve been paying attention to you for a long time. I’m not going to sit here and list things about you that I’ve noticed. I’d like to be able to prove it to you as you get to know me.”

Well, one point for him, he’d known what my comment was going to be. And his point was completely valid. He’s right, I didn’t know him. I’d never wanted to show interest in him, even though I was very interested, because I didn’t want our ‘friends’ to say, well, what they’d said today.

“And yes, I do mean it, Sydney. I’ve watched you from afar. I know this is really scary for you and  _I know why_ , but I fell for you years ago. And like I said, you were always with someone. Today was the first time you weren’t with anyone in a long time, and I was free as well. The last time was right after Drake.”

“Oh god, I’ve done my best to forget about him. Drake was a fucking disaster.”

“Yeah, he was, but that was the last time you and I were in the same place at the same time and we were both single. I hadn’t yet realized the depth of what I feel for you which is why I didn’t make a move. When I saw you alone tonight, and when I heard that Richard was out of the picture, I knew it was my time to make a move. Why do you think you ran into me?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You ran into me because I was biding my time, waiting until I could get you alone to talk with you. I was behind you almost that whole time, listening to you, waiting for everyone to finish bombarding you with questions, so I could talk to you. Ask you out. I can see you don’t believe me. Ask Matt. Hell, ask Melie, she’s known about this for almost as long as Matt.”

I couldn’t breathe. Melie knew? And she hadn’t told me? Thank god I’d kept my feelings from her, who knows what would’ve happened if she’d known what ran through my mind almost any time I saw Michael.

“Look, I know this is hard for you, and I know why.”

Wait, what was that? I think he saw the look in my eyes and that’s why he was prepared.

I tried to sit up and he wouldn’t let me. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask him to leave, and he covered it with his hand.

“No, Syd. I’m not going to let you. You’re not running, and you’re not pushing me away.”

Damn it! Did he actually know me, or was he just really good at reading people?

I didn’t want the kiss he gave me. Oh hell, who am I kidding? I needed it. He was my damned oxygen. I needed him to breathe.

Oh good god. I mean, like seriously, fuck! Oh god, was I in trouble.

I resisted for as long as I could which couldn’t have been more than 5 or 10 seconds at the outside. My arms wound their way around him, one finding his waist while my other hand worked its way to the back of his head. He pulled me close. I clung to him (I DON’T FUCKING CLING) and I felt myself surrender. Oh god, I’m done for.


	8. Heart vs. Head

I could feel myself panicking and succumbing at the same time. I couldn’t have this. I couldn’t let this happen. I couldn’t let him… Damn it all, I  _needed_  him.

Why was this happening? Why was I needing him so damned much? I don’t need anyone. I’d been alone for so long. I was used to being alone. But I couldn’t be alone anymore. Not with Michael right here, telling me he wouldn’t let me be alone anymore. My brain and heart were at opposite ends of the spectrum, one wanting what Michael was peddling, the other wanting to escape to the other side of the world and hide from him and never let him see what I was feeling. How was I going to reconcile the two?

And he claimed to know my situation. Did he? Really?

I’d hinted at it over the years with Melie until one day when she’d out and out asked me the question. It was several years into our friendship and I’d trusted her with a lot already. I’d  _thought_  I could trust her with this. But wait, that wasn’t fair. I didn’t know how it was that the information got to Michael. No, that’s not right, I knew how. What I didn't know was why.

But I think I’d figured out why.

Then again, if he knew and he still wanted me, still wanted something, anything beyond a shag (I love that word), then maybe, maybe my Mom had been wrong.

Maybe I was worthy of love.

Fuck! I didn't. No. Did I just use the “L” word?

I needed to get out of my head. I needed to start living in my heart. That’s what Melie kept telling me. Was she telling me because she knew someone already lo… Fuck me! There’s that damnable word again.

Was I ready for that? Did I want that? How could I not want that? This was all so fucking confusing.

Why can’t my life just continue as it has been, for the past 22 years?

I had to get to a point where I could just live in the moment. Damn, it was such a fucking good moment. I needed to concentrate on the kiss.

Yep, that’s what went through my head in those intervening 5 or 10 seconds that it took me to succumb to him.

He felt so good. I wanted to kiss him forever. Jesus, where were these thoughts coming from? Why was I thinking this way? Was he… no, nonono, not gonna go there. Need to stay in the present. Need to stay right here. And then he pulled away.

“What’s going on in your head, love?”

Nonononononononono. No. No. Not going there.

“My head and my heart are at war.” What the everloving fuck?! Who told my mouth it could speak for me? I’m betraying myself. What the hell. Was he my truth serum?

“Well, I know which one I want to win. Should I even try to influence the outcome, Syd?” We were so close together and we were looking at each other. And that's all we did for a while. We simply gazed into each other’s eyes, not saying a word, not moving. At least, I didn’t move. Michael wedged his hand under my cheek. I guess he wanted to feel me. He wanted a physical connection other than our legs tangled together. It didn’t scare me. In fact, it was very reassuring, the way his thumb stroked my cheek. How he was looking into my eyes, not out of lust, but because he wanted a connection. I think that’s what he wanted.

I don’t know how long we were like that before he put his other hand on my lower back. I felt his thumb caressing me. I guess he had a need to do something with his thumbs.

I emptied my mind and chose not to think. It was a few seconds after that that he smiled at me.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Something just changed for you and you’re still here, you're not trying to run away and you seem, I don’t know, happy? What happened?”

“I stopped thinking.” We both got a kick out of this. “But seriously, I actually stopped my brain from yelling at me. Well, no, that’s not right. I stopped listening to my brain yelling at me. It still is, I’m just choosing to ignore it, for now.”

“Love, what can I do to get you to ignore it for good. Better yet, what can I do to get it to stop yelling at you?”

“That’s easy.” I closed my eyes. My brain finally wormed its way to the surface and found its voice. “Go away.” This wasn’t a test, but yet it was.

“No, that’s not an option. Open your eyes. Love, I’m serious. Open your eyes and look at me.” He sounded frustrated. I didn’t blame him. He hadn’t passed.  _He passed with flying colors_.

“Syd.” He’d grabbed my face and tilted it towards his, at least I assumed that’s what he’d done. I still hadn’t opened my eyes. I didn’t know what would happen if I did. “Syd, I’m not leaving. There’s nothing you can say or do that will get me to leave.”

Maybe if I just kept my eyes closed he’d disappear.

Nope.

I felt his lips begin to caress mine again. Oh for fuck’s sake. Damn this man and his slow kisses. I vowed not to respond to him as my lips kissed him back, as they softened and opened. I told myself that I needed to be careful as I felt his tongue ease its way in. My brain started to yell, to scream, to shriek as I felt him stroke my tongue. It was telling me Michael meant me great harm as my arms again wound their way around him. It pleaded with me as I moaned and pulled him towards me. It begged me to let him go as I rolled and pulled him on top of me.

I knew I was going to hate myself later, but I shoved that voice out of my head and lived in the moment.

I wrapped one leg around his, my foot finding the inside of his knee. We ended up in a clench: neither of us willing to give up, willing to break the hold, willing to part. I’d shoved my brain so far out of the way that my heart finally started to breathe, for the first time in 22 years.

This kiss was my wakeup call.

I knew what he’d been saying without saying. I was hiding from it. It was the scariest thing I’d ever had to deal with which, for me, was saying something. I’d dealt with heads of state, with press, with people who had far too much time and money on their hands. And my mother. They were all pussycats compared to this with Michael. Well, except for my mother.

I saw something with him I hadn’t even dared to dream of in the last 22 years. 22 fucking years. It was a lifetime ago.

We were both deepening the kiss, losing ourselves in it. You know when you just want your bodies to meld together? You want to breathe the same air? You want every cell in your body to touch every cell in theirs? That’s where my heart went. And I knew that as long as I didn’t let my head back into the game, I’d be okay.

My head kept trying to get back in the game. I kept shoving it out of the way and it kept trying to break back through. Pretty sure Michael knew something was up. Especially since he stopped.

“Syd, what’s going on?”

“I” could I really say it? “I need.” Nope, my head was breaking back through.

“Sydney, please love, please let me help you. What can I do?”

I shoved that voice in my head out of the way and into a very dark corner so I could finish what I needed to say. When I knew I had it under control, I spoke quickly.

“I need you to be patient with me. I need you not to listen when I start talking about you going away and leaving me alone, because it’ll happen. I might say some things that aren't true to try to get you to leave. Or, worse, I might use the truth. If you know, if you  _really_  know, you know why I need this from you. I need you not to make demands of me, don’t ask for this to be just us, only us, not yet. I won’t put that on you, either. That might make me run faster than anything.  I need you to be strong for me, take control and not let me have it. Most of all, I need your patience and understanding.”

“Whatever you need, Syd. I’ll do whatever you need me to do. I won’t ask anything of you that you’re not willing to give. You determine timing, but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh, and one other thing, and this is non-negotiable." My tone was quite serious.

"Name it, Sydney. I meant it, whatever you need." I could hear the earnestness in his voice.

"I need your cock. Like all the fucking time.”

He was stifling a chuckle and doing a bad job of it. “Really? How about now?”

“Most definitely now, like right the fuck now.”

“I have a question for you.” His voice got so soft. What the hell was it?

“Okay…?”

“I’m happy to wear a condom, but we’re both clean. Are you, um-”

“Are you asking if I’m on birth control?”

He was so adorable! He actually blushed.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Don’t get me wrong. I knew why. I just wanted to hear him say it. And damn it if his blush didn’t get redder. What was up with that?

“I want to feel you. I want you to feel me, feel how much I want you.”

"But I can already feel how much you want me. Right now, in fact, I can feel it." I had to tease him at least a little. And I was serious. I could feel just how hard he was.

He was back to whispering in my ear. "Love, I want to come in you. I want to fill you up. Again, and again, and again."

Hearing the want in his voice, the need, I got goosebumps. But I knew I was about to rain on his parade.

“Here’s the problem with that, Michael. The moment that either of us is with anyone else, even though condoms would be used,  _we’ll_  need to use condoms again and that’ll be an awkward conversation.”

“It won’t happen because of me, and it’s okay if it’s you, it won’t be awkward.”

I quickly rolled us over and tried to get up, tried to get away from him. I knew he wasn’t being honest with me. He wouldn’t let me up.

“Sydney, why are you trying to run?”

“You’re not being honest.”

“Yes, I am.”

I started to get really upset.

“You said earlier you didn’t want-” he stopped me, covering my mouth with his hand.

“I know what I said. But I also understand what you need. I'll give you what you need, whatever you need. Love, I just want you happy.”

“But-” his hand was still covering my mouth and I tried speaking anyway. He wasn’t having it.

“Stop. Just stop.” He rolled us back over. I guess he preferred to be on top. That’s okay, I preferred him on top as well. “I meant what I said. If that’s what you need from me, that’s what I'll do for you. Period." His demeanor changed, quickly. He got very demanding. "Now answer the question. Yes or no. Are you on birth control?” 

Damn, but I was getting tingly all over. I nodded, eyes wide and fixed on him.

“Do you still want me to use a condom?” That was the $64,000 question. My heart said no. My head said yes then quickly lost out to my heart. I looked deep into his eyes as I slowly shook my head no. He pulled his hand from my mouth. I watched as the color disappeared from his eyes.

“Oh fuck me.”

“Mmmmm, Syd, don’t you worry about that. That’s exactly what I plan on doing.” He reached down and tried to get his hand between my legs. I was making him work for it a bit.

“Be my good girl, Syd. Be my good girl. Open your legs for me.”

Fuuuuuck. He called me his. My heart was dancing for joy. Damn damn damn! My brain was nowhere to be found and I had no choice.

I opened my legs for him. I couldn't help it, my heart had to start speaking for me. “Yes, I’m your good girl, yes.” The tip of his finger started to play with my pale pink flesh. My eyes closed. As my back arched my head tilted back. “Oh Michael, yes, I’m your good girl. Oh that feels so good.” His fingers were magical. talented. Seriously, it took very little time for him to get me begging him.

“Michael, I need you inside me. I need your cock in me. Please, it’s what I need. Please baby.” Instead, he sunk first one, then a second finger into me. His fingers were lethal! As he crooked and scissored and scraped against me, ratcheting me up, getting my body humming again, I couldn’t help but thrust onto him. “Michael I’m so close, please, please MichaelMichaelMichaelMichaelMichaelMichaelMichaelMichael." The chant of his name was all I was capable of. He kept scraping and poking against me and then suddenly I felt his thumb press and rub against my clit and I came within seconds, screaming his name.

He pushed up and sat back on his heels, keeping my legs apart he pulled me to him. I was still coming down, aftershocks coursing through my body. I knew what he was going to do and  _I wanted it so badly_. He stroked himself a few times before he opened his mouth.

“Watch me. Watch me sink into you. Watch as my cock sinks into your juicy cunt.” We both watched as he stroked his cock a few times, precum appearing on the head. I reached down to wipe it off with my thumb. I wanted it in my mouth. Michael grabbed my hand.

“No.” He put the tip right at my opening, barely thrusting his hips so I felt pressure, but he didn’t work his way in. Not yet.

“Do you want this?”

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

“Do you want this? Do you want my cock in your cunt?”

“Ye   essssssssssohfuckme!” He’d waited until he heard the beginning of my answer and then steadily thrust into me. He made his way in, a little easier now that we didn’t have a thin sheet of latex separating us.

“Oh fuck baby, oh god it feels so good to be inside you. Fuckfuckfuck. I don’t know how long I’ll last you feel so fucking good!” He was off to a good pace, his hips working to steadily advance and retreat, advance and retreat, in and out and in and out.

I pulled my knees up, shifting my hips so his angle would hit right where-

“Oh. damn. oh. damn. oh. damn. fuck. yesyesyes. Fuck oh rightthererightthererightthererightthere. Here it comes.” He collapsed on top of me, holding me close, keeping us connected in every way possible, the entire length of our bodies against each other as my body convulsed in pleasure. I was still coming down as he again moved within me, as he moved on top of me, as his mouth sought and found mine as he continued to fuck me and fuck me and fuck me. One of his hands came up and grabbed my hair, holding me in place. He swallowed the moan that came from me. He pulled back and now he was the one looking deeply into my eyes.

“Michael, please. Fill me up. Come for me. Come in me.”

“Not until I’m ready. Not until I feel you come undone once more, just once more.”

I’d been holding back, wanting to concentrate on him, on what this was doing for him, but he wouldn’t let me. The word barely came out of my mouth. “Harder.”

“What? Syd I didn’t hear you.”

“Harder, fuck me harder. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah oh god fuck yes just like that. Right there right there right there rightthererightthererightthererightthere. MICHAELFUCKYES!” The strength my body grabbed onto his with, well, it tore his orgasm from him.

I heard him scream my name as he kept erratically thrusting into me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I felt his release, something that I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I’d forgotten how good it felt, to have a man come in me. It had never felt this good. He tried to pull away and I wrapped my arms around him.

“No way, you’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right here.” He settled in and we hugged for quite some time. It felt good, still being connected to him. We kissed for a bit. It was tender, and sweet, and soft and, yeah, that, too. And then it was uncomfortable and I needed to clean up. He understood and rolled off. I didn’t like the feeling of us coming apart, but it couldn’t be helped.

When I got back after cleaning up, I saw that he’d moved the towels off the bed and was under the sheet. I was parched and luckily, didn’t need to run to the kitchen. He’d already taken care of that, too.

“I could get used to this. Thanks for getting water.”

“I want you to get used to this, my love.” I approached the bed and I’m pretty sure we both realized what he’d said at the same time. My eyes, big, locked onto his before quickly looking away and avoiding his gaze. I hesitated only briefly before getting into the bed. Now there was a giant pink and purple elephant with neon yellow spots in the room.

I tried to curl up into a ball, but he wouldn’t let me. Michael pulled me to him, spooning me. His legs tucked behind mine, his foot worked its way through mine. His head right behind mine, so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His chest against my back while his arm was thrown over me, holding me close. My ass seated perfectly against him where I could feel him getting hard,  _again_. I swear, we fit together perfectly, puzzle pieces. Everything about this man was perfect. That’s what was  _scary_.

“Syd, I’m not going to say I’m sorry for saying that. I can’t help it anymore.”

“Michael don't-”

“Sydney, I love you.”


	9. Truth

I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t say anything. I’d known that was the way he felt. There’s no way I wouldn’t have known. No way. But I was still surprised. I was surprised he actually said it. I heard honesty in his voice. I knew it was real.

“I know, Sydney. I know you don’t feel the same way I do. I’ll wait for you to come around.”

He got one arm under me and hugged me to him. I didn’t think it possible. He pulled me closer.

I tried to get up. I needed to get away from Michael. He was dangerous.

Yeah, my head was back in the game.

“Let me go, Michael.”

“No. I’m not letting you go. Remember, you told me just a bit ago not to let you go, not to let you push me away. I’m not letting you. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to leave you. And you will not push me away.”

“I didn’t mean what I said before. I just wanted to see how far I could get you to go, and it worked. You need to leave. Now.”

“No, you weren’t trying to manipulate me then, you are now. And you’re terrified. It’s okay. It’s okay to be scared. I got your back and I’m not letting you go.”

Damn it!

“You don’t love me. You don’t  _really_  love me.”

“I love you very much. I’ve loved you for quite some time.”

“No you don’t. I don’t believe you. You don’t know me. If you knew me, if you knew what happened, what my mo-, you couldn’t possibly love me.”

He could hear the panic in my voice. Michael pulled his foot out from between mine and threw his leg over me. I was completely trapped by him. I struggled to get free.

“I love you, Rebecca.”

I stopped struggling and closed my eyes. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest, it was a miracle that it didn’t break through. I started shaking and I felt tears in my eyes.

“I thought that might get your attention. I know. I know, Sydney, I know what happened, I know what she did to you, to your father. I know. And she was wrong. She was completely wrong.”

I had no fight left in me and went completely slack. I felt him loosen his grip. I knew he was going to leave. It would be better if I didn’t watch him go, if he just simply left, so I kept my eyes closed. He was tentative, but he finally let me go.

I brought my hands to my face, covering my eyes so I wouldn’t be tempted to peek out and watch him leave. Everyone always leaves once they know the truth. Obviously, he just wanted to be able to tell the story. I knew I’d never see him again.

I felt him get up and I heard him rummaging around the room. Was he looking for his clothes? I think his jeans were still in the hallway. I heard him leave. I felt the tears come and I did my best to stifle the sounds I wanted to make, the wails that I felt deep within my soul that were begging to be released.

When I felt the bed shift, I didn’t understand. I turned over quickly and saw Michael settling in bed with me.

“Syd, love, what’s wrong?”

“I-? Wha-?” I shook my head, hoping it would clear and things would make more sense. “What are you, what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I thought you left.”

He moved to me. He put his hand on my arm and stroked it before pulling me into his arms.

“No. I had to go get my nicotine gum. I’m trying to quit, and I really wanted a cigarette. I’ve wanted one for several hours and I couldn’t put it off any longer or I would’ve started smoking.”

“You didn’t leave?”

“No, of course I didn’t leave. I just told you that I loved you and that I won’t leave, didn’t I?”

“But everyone leaves.”

“Don’t you know by now, I’m not everyone.”

“But you don-”

“Beccs, I know.”

That shocked me. He saw the look on my face and knew I was having a hard time. I couldn’t wrap my brain around everything, and I was having a hard time understanding how he could still be around, knowing.

“How do you-”

He put his hand over my mouth. The touch of his fingers stilled me.

“I just do. Take my word for it, okay?”

I didn’t know what to do. For once, my brain was quiet. I said the only thing that came to mind.

“Please, don’t ever use that name again. I’m Sydney.”

“I knew it’d be hard for you, but I had to get you to see, to know that I know,  _I know, Sydney_ , and I’m not going to leave you. I’ll never leave you, Syd.”

I didn’t know what to do. This had never happened before. Being in uncharted waters was scary. Hella-scary.

I let myself relax, for the first time since all the craziness happened. Well, that’s not quite right. I’d been able to relax once Melie knew and she didn’t kick me out of her life.

Wait. Melie knew. Michael knew. Matt must know. Damn it, he couldn’t keep his big mouth shut, so who else knew?

“Um, Michael, how long ago did Matt tell you?” I felt like my life was about to implode.

“Matt didn’t tell me, Melie did. As far as I know, Matt doesn’t know. I haven’t told him. I haven’t told anyone.”

“When did she tell you?”

“A little over a year and a half ago.”

“And you’re just now-”

“Don’t. No, that’s not why. I already told you why I didn’t approach you before now, and that was the truth then, and it’s the truth now. I’m being completely honest with you. If anything, learning of this made me want to tell you sooner.”

“Tell me what?”

“That I’m in love with you, you dork.”

“Oh.”

I was so uncharacteristically flustered. I burrowed into him, using his body to protect me from the outside world. And from my own brain, so easy in its willingness to see the worst in everything. I purred as he wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him, feeling suddenly exhausted. I think my entire life, or at least the past 22 years, had been ratcheted up to, on a 1 to 10 scale, around an 11.5 and I found myself at a 2 with no notice whatsoever. It was Michael’s hand on my back, gently caressing my shoulders, that kept me awake. I didn’t dare sleep while he was next to me. I still couldn’t believe everything that had happened in the past however many hours. It felt like a lifetime had already transpired with him.

I tilted my head back to look at Michael and didn’t have time to say or do anything. He moved quickly, tilting my head even further back, exposing my neck for his pleasure, and mine. His lips, soft and supple against my sensitive skin, were in stark contrast to the rasp of his stubble. He hadn’t been clean shaven at the party and his beard was even more pronounced now. He delighted in the moans he elicited as his beard chafed me, against my tissue-thin skin. Continuing south, his teeth scraped against my collarbone. I felt my skin pull and drag, taut, his teeth and lips tugging at me.

“Michael, yes ahhhhh.”

The hum transmitted to my body through his lips was long, low, gruff. He rolled me to my side, moving my arm out of the way so he could continue his southward journey, tickling me down my side to my waist. My body shivered with all the sensations he was creating. I’d tried, a couple of times, to direct him faster, through moving or grabbing, but he would have none of that. I was on his timetable and as soon as I realized that, I stopped fighting him.

“There’s my girl. Just follow my lead, love.”

He rolled me back and teased his way across my belly. I laughed, as I had the last time he did this, and I waited for him to tell me what to do. Turns out, I’d have to wait a little while longer.

Michael moved off the bed and I was given a respite of, maybe 5 seconds before he picked up my foot and started kissing from my ankle to my knee on first one leg, then the other. I don’t think there was a single patch of skin left untouched by either his fingers or his lips.

He gently repositioned my legs, bending them at the knees and spreading me open. Given everything that had transpired up to that point, you wouldn’t think I would be nervous, but I was. I did my best to put it out of my mind, but he could tell the moment he looked at my face. He raised to his knees, studying me, before he started to move his body back.

I panicked, reaching out to him.

“No no, please no. Please, don’t go away.”

He got off the bed and went all of 2 feet. He grabbed some towels and settled back on the bed.

“I’m just trying to be prepared. I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Could you say that again, please?”

“Sydney, I’m not going anywhere.”

I summoned my clearest voice.

“Neither am I.” Wow, that was new. I couldn’t help but smile when Michael did, his most infectious smile.

“Say that again.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not running away from you.” I felt free.

But I had to backtrack.

“But let’s be realistic. I lived that way for 22 years. It’s hard to break bad habits. But I’m gonna break that one.”

He gave me a gorgeous smile.

“Hips up, come on, we need to be prepared.”

I lifted my hips and he put some towels down. When I settled back down, he moved with great haste. He repositioned my legs to the way they were before and he settled in between. First one leg, then the other, Michael placed soft kisses along the insides of my thighs. I was trembling quickly, mostly because of how much it tickled. I had to close my eyes. I couldn’t watch him as he approached my pussy. I grabbed hold of the sheets under me and prepared myself.

I wasn’t anywhere close to being prepared for him.

He kissed the juncture and OHFORFUCKSSAKE! So soft, so gentle, so tickling! He spread my legs even wider and I felt his lips touching mine, sucking on them, oh so gently. Michael felt fucking good between my legs. I was being overpowered by his stubble along my inner thighs as he toyed with me. His rough and rugged surface playing with my smooth as silk skin had me wanting as much as I could get. I couldn’t control the moans coming from me, or the writhing of my body. Michael was in control.

Apparently, he’d been teasing himself, as well. I had a particularly long moan that ended in a whimper when he stopped for a moment. It must have provoked him for next thing I knew, his lips found my clit and sucked it into his mouth. Because of how he had my legs positioned, I couldn’t do anything but yell and moan. I did fist his hair, and I must have done it hard, too. He reached up and grabbed my hands. He ended up interlocking our fingers and our hands were immobilized. Once he had me squared away, he turned all his attention to what he was doing with his mouth.

The first thing he did was suck me back into his mouth.  _Ohgod_! His teeth grabbed hold, not in a painful way, and his tongue, well, his tongue is a magical instrument. I’m pretty sure I’ve mentioned how his fingers can do things to me that no one else’s can. It’s nothing compared to his tongue.  
The precision with which he manipulated me was mindboggling. The tip of his tongue found the most sensitive place quite efficiently. My shriek of YEEEEESSSSS had to have been the giveaway. Once he found that spot, he was relentless. He wasn’t using any of the other tricks that would work (his fingers inside, or rolling my nipples) so it took longer than normal for me to get to a point where I’d come. You will never hear me complain when an orgasm takes longer than expected. Hell, the buildup’s the best part. Almost.

Actually, I think they’re tied. You get a man who knows what he’s doing, as clearly is the case with Michael, and he can draw it out, make it take forever, or what feels like forever. And if you’ve ever had a man who can do that, hold onto him, as long as the other parts of him, of how he treats you, are good, too.

He’d worked me all the way to where I was begging for my release. Yeah, I’m not too proud to beg. Besides, if that’ll get the man to do what I want, who cares? Just before I’d hit that point of no return, he stopped. Well, he didn’t stop, he changed. He let me slip out of his mouth and had the nerve to smirk and chuckle with my frustrated cry.

“FASSBENDER!! You sonofabitch!”

“You know, love, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me ‘Fassbender’. I kinda like it.”

“Michael, please…”

“Does this mean you won’t call me Fassbender?”

“Michael I-”

“Let me see if I can get you to call me ‘Fassbender’ again.”

Feeling the long swipe of the flat of his tongue over me had my back arching and I was finally able to wrench my hands away from his. I tried to find something to grab onto and settled for Michael. I guess that wasn’t what he had in mind, since he stopped and got up.

“Michael, where?”

He made his way to my closet and disappeared. It’s a big closet, but well organized. He found what he was looking for and came back out. When he knelt on the bed, he finally spoke.

“Grab onto your headboard.”

I had to move a bit so I could reach it. It took me a second to realize what he was going to do and I hesitated. Michael was so patient with me.

“My love, earlier you said pain and humiliation were your limitations. Is this another one?”

“No, I just, well, I’ve always been on the giving end and, I’m sure you can understand, I’m just a little hesitant.” My breathing was a little heavy. Hell, who am I kidding. I wanted this, but it was scary.

“Okay, then we don’t.” Michael moved to go back to the closet and I reached out, grabbing his arm and stopping him. As he turned back to me, I scooted into place and grabbed the headboard. When I’d seen it in that store in Thailand all those years ago, I knew it would come in handy. It had been well used over the years. I was hoping it would get a good workout tonight.

“Syd, are you sure?” I took a couple of breaths before I nodded, steadying my nerves. “Sydney, I need to hear you. Are you sure?”

I’d had my jaw clamped shut, knowing it would tremble if I opened my mouth, and it did. He saw the tremble. He reached out to me, running his fingers along my chin and jaw. It was this gentle touch that stopped the tremble and gave me my voice back.

“I’m very sure, Michael. I trust you.” I grabbed the headboard as I reclined. I did not take my eyes off him as he moved to secure my wrists. He’d grabbed long scarves so when he was done, I realized there was a bit of play to them. He ran a finger between each of my wrists and the scarf, ensuring he hadn’t cut off circulation.

Re-positioning himself, he straddled my hips, leaning over me to the point where our noses touched.

“Are you comfortable?”

I nodded.

“No, Sydney, when I ask you a question, you will answer me. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you.” Although soft, my voice was clear.

“Oooo, very polite. I like that. Move your arms for me, as much as you can.” I was able to move them quite a bit. “Now, try to sit up.” I was able to come up off the bed as well. “That won’t do.”

He scooted down and grabbed my hips, pulling me away from the headboard “Try again.” Now my arms moved only a little and I came up off the bed a couple of inches.

“I want to see you struggle, but I don’t want you to be able to move that much. This is perfect. Are you ready for me?”

Air passed into and out of my lungs a couple of times before I was able to answer in a clear voice.

“Yes.”


	10. Torture

He stretched out next to me and began running his hand up and down my body, starting with the center line.

“Stretch your head back, love. That’s right.”

He used his index finger and ran from the tip of my chin down to my bikini line and back up. He did this several times and I couldn’t help the noises. Each time he passed my navel, he circled it several times, the concentric circles growing larger and larger with each pass.

“Do you know how often I imagined this? Us together?”

I didn’t answer right away and he turned his head, his eyes conveying that he was expecting an answer.

“N- No, I don’t.”

“It was at least every day for a month after I saw you, every time I saw you, or even heard about you.”

He saw the gears turning in my head.

“And once Melie told me, well, what she told me, I’ve talked to her at least once a week about you.”

My eyes got bigger and bigger as that message sunk in.

“That’s right. You’ve been a constant on my mind for the past 18 months. Every day, multiple times a day, I’ve thought about how I’d make love to you, what I might do, what you might do. When I told you earlier that this is not a one time thing, that I fully intend to explore everything, well, it’s going to take a long time to reenact all those fantasies.”

His fingertip was now tracing large, concentric circles on the closest breast, decreasing in size with each pass.

“Tell me, what did you see? What did you imagine?” I wanted to distract him just a little.

“I told you, I’m not going to tell. I’m going to show.” He’d finally closed in on my dusky bud, scraping his fingernail over the puckered surface. Biting my bottom lip, I stifled the sound that would’ve come out as I closed my eyes.

“Ssssssydneyyyyyyy. Open your eyes, gorgeous. I told you, I want to see you struggle. That includes me hearing you.” He bent down and gently bit the stiffened peak. My outcry was soft.

“Louder, baby. I told you, I want to hear you.”

“Then maybe you should do something I can feel.” Yeah, I challenged him. He was being gentle with me and I prefer a bit more, well, manhandling, if you know what I mean. When I was in charge, any man I was with knew I was there, without a doubt. It’s what I liked. I wanted the same on the receiving end.

He took the challenge, dipping back down and biting the nipple harder. He seemed to like the sing-song sound that came out of me both with exhalation and inhalation. At least, that’s what his humming and moaning told me. He withdrew, still holding my flesh between his teeth, pulling my breast along with it.

“Oh god oh god oh god, Michaaaaaaaael, ohhhhhhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” When he opened his jaw, just a bit, the weight of my breast pulled me out of his mouth, his teeth scraping against me. It wasn’t so much a scream, and not quite a moan. Apparently, Michael liked that. I say apparently as he did it again and got the exact same response.

He didn’t do it a third time, though.

Instead, he traveled to my other side and latched onto me, suckling and biting, gentle, soft, his tongue insistent, then demanding and hard. But still, I had a request.

“Harder. Please, harder, Michael.”

“Mmmm, you really like it rough, don’t you, my love?”

“Mmmmost of the t-t-t-time, yes.” He’d started to fulfil my request, making it difficult for me to find my voice for anything but begging for more.

“But what if I want gentle, soothing. Is that something you can do?”

Demonstrating what he meant, he slowed his pace. He was no longer insistent, rather he was thorough, patient.

“Oh, ah, oh fuck yeah. Oh god, that’s good, Michael. Oh yeah, just like that, baby.” Even though this was not my normal style, the change was welcome, until he stopped. I know I may have said something that could have been mistaken as not being appreciative, (what the FUCK do you think you’re doing stopping now, Fassbender!), but that was no reason to do what he did.

He moved, re-positioned, if you will, between my legs. Before he settled, he made sure to pull me as far down the bed as my body would allow. I could no longer move at all. He spread my legs as far apart as they would go, bent at the knees. When he lay on his stomach, he ensured his body was properly positioned between my thighs. I wasn’t going anywhere, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to be moving. I wasn’t sure what he was going to do. I mean, I knew what he was going to do, but I didn’t know what he was going to do.

“Sydney, beg all you want. I’m not letting you come. Not for a while, anyway.”

“Oh god no Michael please don’t do that!” Sheer fucking torture. Literally, fucking torture. “Why, why are you doing this?”

“Syd, you need to learn that when you’re under my control, I’m the one who decides. Plus, I need to know what you can handle. I need to know how far I can push you. Besides, turnabout’s fair play, love. You kept pushing and pushing and pushing, trying to get me to leave. This is what you get when you do that. Consider it your punishment. Oh, and uh, use your safeword? I’ll stop, I’ll absolutely stop, but I’ll keep you tied up. You won’t be able to finish yourself off.”

The realization of what he said hit me.

“Michael, I’ve already told you I’m not running from you, I’m not pushing you anymore. Why are you really doing this?”

“Aw, love, that is why. I’ve given my reasons. Now just go with it. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Fun?!?” Seriously?!

“Love, trust me on this. When I finally let you come, it’s gonna feel so fucking good.”

“Michael-”

“Sydney.”

He silenced my argument in a very effective way. When he leaned his head forward and sucked my clit into his mouth my body trembled. Not being able to move heightened everything. I had no choice but to feel exactly what he wanted me to feel. I couldn’t move so I had no other physical sensations but the ones he was causing. Every one of those sensations was more pronounced. He got me to a point, very quickly, where I was begging him to allow my release. I wasn’t close, but I figured it would be something that would get him going, make him want more, make him give me more. But I guess what they say about some guys is true. The fact that they have to live with their cock, and learn to ignore it, gives some the ability to ignore it when they want. At least, when they’re motivated.

And Michael was definitely motivated.

When he slowed his tongue, when he started to take long, very long strokes the length of my sex, I knew I was in for torment, for exquisite agony.

He’d said he wanted to hear me. He got what he wanted.

I know there were words tossed in every now and again with the moans and the groans and the squeals that were pretty much constant. And the inevitable ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘harder’ and ‘faster’. Constant throughout all of it, though, was ‘Michael’. As in ‘harder, Michael’ and ‘yesohyesohyes Michael’ and ‘fuck Michael fuckfuckfuck Michael’. I think you get my drift.

His tongue delved to my depths, swirling, stroking me. His face, flush with me, his beard, stroking me with each movement of his tongue, his jaw: so much of me was being stimulated. He added his thumb, gently stroking my bundle of nerves, and he tempered his enthusiasm. I would’ve come from that if he hadn’t backed off. He pulled his tongue out of me and sucked me into his mouth, stroking with his tongue, gently scraping with his teeth.

When he wanted a change, he moved his mouth back to my clit, surrounding it, gently nudging it with his tongue. That’s when I truly started to beg.

“Please, Michael, please. A little harder? Please, a little more? Please?”

The little fucker, he slowed down, lazily circling, gently touching with just the tip of his tongue. Oh fuck, torture, sheer fucking torture. I could now see the brilliance behind him having me completely taught. I wasn’t able to move even the tiniest bit to get any more friction.

“Oh god Michael. Please. Oh god, please baby.” It worked! He started to give me more, more of what I needed. Oh god, more pressure, there’s what I needed, more friction. “Oh god yes, that’s it, Michael, yes yes fuckfuckfuck.” And good god what the hell is he doing now I don’t even know! Fuck, I’m gonna come!

“Oh, Michael, I’m gonna-”

NO I’M NOT! Asshole, fucking asshole!

“Why did you stop!” I came so close that time then he stopped. Well, he didn’t  _stop_  stop, he backed off enough so I wouldn’t come. He resumed his light, way too light touch. Teasing touches, adjacent to what I really wanted. Every so often gently brushing or touching or caressing something that sent a live wire feeling through me. Michael was always rewarded with desperate sounds from me. I’d returned to pleading, begging. I wanted more, needed more, had to have more.  _Oh god, give me more_!

“Michael, please. Oh god, please baby.”

This time, he plunged into me. Oh god, not again, with the tongue and the jaw and that  _damned scruff_  rubbing me just so. And the humming-or was it moaning?-that made me quiver. And his, seriously stop with the thumb, just resting on me. Oh fuck it’s not just resting on me. Small movements, small back and forth movements, every now and again. Oh god it’s even worse now fuck he’s barely touching me but it’s constant oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

“Oh please just a little more, Michael, please pleaseplease!”

And he gave me just a little more for what, a split second, not long enough to flip the switch. And then he stopped. That fucker stopped.

My body, completely strained. He kept winding me up like those balsa wood rubber band propeller planes. Winding and unwinding, winding and unwinding.

God damn it, I wanted my fucking release.

Don’t get me wrong, this felt really fucking good. I mean seriously, really fucking good. But at some point I was going to need my release, my eyes-shut-fireworks-going-off-in-all-parts-of-my-body-electricity-coursing-through-my-veins-screaming-at-the-top-of-my-lungs-until-I-am-desperate-to-breathe climax.

Words were beginning to fail me. I didnt say anything this time. I didn’t curse him out or plead or beg. I simply moaned, jaw trembling.

I felt him move and couldn’t do anything to find out what he was doing. Then I felt a finger enter me, swirling, and I heard an appreciative moan from him. A second finger entered and he honed in on that special place that he’d come to know so well. He was so gentle in his prodding and I knew he was going to draw this out, too. Torture. Fucking torture.  _Fucking torture_. Oh god he was a master.

He knew better than to touch my clit while inside me. Had he done that I think I would have come undone instantly. But no, he gently pushed, prodded, and stroked me. He kept it up while he moved. He wanted a better vantage point to watch me, watch my face, my reactions.

“Fuck, Sydney, you are so beautiful like this. More beautiful than I ever imagined.”

A third finger entered me and my eyes fluttered shut. I wanted a little slack in the scarves, just a little, that would allow me to thrust on his hand, to fuck his fingers. But I couldn’t. He wouldn’t let me.

_He wouldn’t let me._

That’s when it hit me.

He was in control. Of me. And I liked it. Fuck me,  _I loved it_. I needed it.  _I needed him_. I opened my eyes and he saw.

“There’s my girl. There’s my Sydney.”

Yes, I was his. Completely and utterly his.

“Yes.” That whisper felt like a scream torn from my lungs.

He pulled his fingers out of me and got up on his knees. It didn’t surprise me to see his cock at attention. He stroked himself a few times, spreading my arousal all over. He positioned himself at my entrance, but didn’t move forward. Oh god, seriously? More? I didn’t know how much more I could take. He grabbed my legs and urged them around his waist. Oh god please. Please.

He leaned over me, kissed me, then put his hand over my mouth. He started to lick his fingers clean and I decided to join in. You should’ve seen the look on his face. Our tongues collided several times before he moved his hand and devoured me. And his tongue, fuck me, god he felt so good, he’d taken control of me and was not letting go. And he sucked my tongue into his mouth. I was drawn so taut I probably would’ve come just from that kiss, had he let me.

I felt his hand snake back down between us as he pulled away, eyes locked. I couldn’t look away, I couldn’t close my eyes. I was completely under his command. I was his, and we both knew it.

His thumb brushed me a couple of times. The groan was loud for as close as we were to each other.

“Michael, I’m gonna come.”

I will never forget how satisfied he looked as he pulled his hand away. I thought for sure he was going to start torturing me again. Instead he plunged, all the way, fully.

I came immediately and he claimed my mouth again, inhaling my scream. He slowly withdrew and slammed back in, keeping my body on edge. When he finally stopped the kiss and pulled back, he sped his hips, fucking me faster and harder. I came again, pretty quickly. He knew exactly how my body would react to him, to each movement, to each variation in thrust he had in his arsenal. He didn’t slow down. He didn’t let me ride out that one. No, instead he picked up the pace even more, angling his hips and thrusting just so, hitting my g-spot each. and. every. time. I was gushing in no time, and he kept it up as I came down, encouraging the next, and working me through that one to get me to my next release and he started to stutter through that one but held off just a little while longer as he forced one last screaming-at-the-top-of-my-lungs-I-think-my-body-can’t-take-anymore orgasm. I felt his hips give one last stutter. Then I felt him, his release as he thrust a couple of times and finished, completely seated within.

Jaw trembling, body shaking, tremors and aftershocks running throughout me, I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want Michael to move. This was perfect.

Except he did have to move, eventually. And he untied my wrists from the headboard, but left the scarves attached, ready for use. He inspected my wrists and rubbed them and made sure I was okay. And I couldn’t move. My release had been so complete that I had nothing. He used the towels under me to clean me off and then tossed them off the bed. He pulled me into his arms, our bodies flush, legs entwined, and he kissed me and held me and made sure I was all right. My slight smile and gentle nod of my head was the answer to his cocked-eyebrow question. I closed my eyes, completely relaxed and promptly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Dawn

I wasn’t sure what time it was when I stirred. Michael’s breathing was soft and even. The sun was getting ready to come up, so it was somewhat dark in the room. Michael must have let me drift off before turning off all the lights and rejoining me. We were still wrapped up in each other’s arms. I closed my eyes and I knew. I knew my life had changed. I’d come to the understanding that, no matter how hard I fought, I wouldn’t change the direction my life was now taking, with Michael.

It was still dark enough that I couldn’t see anything I directly looked at. My peripheral vision registered the slow rise and fall of his sheet-covered chest. I was mesmerized. I stared at his face until the room started to lighten with the impending rise of the sun. My eyes were finally able to make out some shapes. As I gazed at his profile, I imagined what it might be like to wake up to him, like this, every day. He’d shown that he was patient and kind and, most importantly, he wouldn’t take my bullshit. After all I’d already thrown at him, well, I knew. It still scared me, but I was no longer terrified. If he knew and he was still here, in my bed, and  _sleeping_ , maybe he’d been sincere all along.

I’d never before allowed men to come to my home. I always went to theirs. Much easier to leave, escape in the middle of the night if it wasn’t my house. Well, technically, I could’ve left Michael in mine. I did have two other houses in LA I could’ve escaped to. But this one was my home. It would’ve felt like I’d abandoned it if I left now. Besides, it felt like he belonged here.  _We_  belonged here, together. I guess I’d somehow known all along, known that something would happen between us. When I’d allowed myself to think about it, though, when I’d daydreamed, well, let me be honest, I was fantasizing, I’d only ever thought that if it did happen it would be for one night. But still, I’d wanted that memory of him in my home.

Gently, I raised myself up so I was propped up on my elbow. I moved his hand from my ribs to my hip. I needed a better vantage to study this man,  _my_  man. He looked so peaceful in slumber, and his face had a grace, an elegance that I’d missed, and I couldn’t believe I’d missed it. His broad forehead, a little less creased as he rested. How his lashes lay against his face. The gentle curve of his soft lips giving way to his rugged jaw.

I couldn’t help myself. I had to feel him. Slowly, I reached out, my fingertips making way to his face. I needed to feel the softness of those perfect lips. My middle finger almost,  _almost_  touched him and I decided to pull back at the last moment. I was afraid I’d-

“Go on Syd, you can touch me. I’m awake.”

I startled so completely the bed shook.

“For crying out loud!” My heart raced inside my chest. “You like that, don’t you. Scaring me. You’re mean!” I couldn’t help but laugh, my stress response.

He laughed and next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was on top of me.

“Michael, how long have you been awake?” I was suspicious. He’d moved too quickly for someone who’d just woken up.

He didn’t answer me right away. Instead he brought his hand up to my face, barely touching my lips. The tingle made me laugh and jerk away from his hand, the tickle quite intense. I had to scrape my teeth over the surface of my bottom lip to get it to stop. He put his fingertips back on my chin and brought my face back to center. The ambient lighting allowed us to connect, eye to eye. Then he moved. He’d dip his head to mine, sometimes using his fingers to move me so his lips could caress whatever part of my face he’d chosen before he’d recede, our eyes reconnecting so he could study me. Several times he did this, his lips touching a different part of me for only a few seconds before he repeated the cycle. I’m sure he was testing me, paying attention to my movements and demeanor. I’d been serious earlier: I was no longer fighting him. I think he wanted to be sure, to trust me and take me at my word. I didn’t take offense. If anything, it made me trust him more.

“I’ve been awake for several hours. I think I was waiting for you to run, or try to kick me out.”

“I told you, I won’t do that.”

“I thought it might be a ploy. Get me to relax, let my guard down.”

I smiled. I couldn’t help it. “I can understand why you might think that. It’s not a ploy, but you do what you need to. Just know I’m not running from you.”

I didn’t waver under the intensity of his gaze. He studied me for some time, eyes moving back and forth between mine, every once in a while lowering to my lips and then returning. It was one of the most intimate experiences I’d ever had.

He finally kissed me. My heart started racing. I wanted as much as he was willing to give me. More even. I think I was trying to push it too far, too fast. I whimpered when he pulled away, leaving me feeling unfulfilled.

“Look at me, love.”

It was hard, but I opened my eyes.

“There’s no need to rush. I’m not planning on leaving anytime soon. And from what Melie told me, you’re on vacation for the next week. Were you going anywhere?”

“No.” I was going to need to have a conversation with my  _former_  best friend.

“So, we have what, 10 days? No need to rush at all.”

“You’ll stay?” Nervous excitement set in as I waited the couple of seconds for his answer.

“Other than needing to head home to grab some clothes and my razor, I’m yours for the foreseeable future.”

I breathed a bit of a sigh of relief, then decided to have some fun.

“You know, I do have a washer and dryer here, and I have a feeling you’ll be spending most of your time naked, so you might not even need to leave for clothes. And I can tell you with absolute certainty: I do not want you to shave.” I hid my face from him so he wouldn’t see the smile. Not that he couldn’t clearly hear it in my voice, but why make it obvious, I say.

I heard the chuckle in his voice.

“I’m starting to think you only like me for my facial hair.”

“Damn, you figured me out.”

He rubbed his cheek against mine and I shut my eyes. I couldn’t help my groan. He moved so he could hold my face still as I opened my eyes and we connected again. We were like that for a few minutes before he spoke.

“I love you, Sydney.”

The sincerity with which he spoke was off the charts. My insides got all ooey gooey and I completely melted. I couldn’t help but smile. He gave me an out, made it okay for my not answering him by kissing me. And we were back to slow. We were back to taking our time. We were back to soft brushes of his lips across mine, languid movements when our lips finally connected and didn’t part. I wanted more than the leisurely pace he’d set. I tried deepening our kiss, which he accepted, but we fought over pace. Me, the always eager, ever anxious to get things going against Michael, the master of slow.

Grabbing hold of my hands, he stretched them above my head and held them there. Memories of our last encounter flooded me and I was at once both immediately turned on and tense. Breaking our kiss, he was gentle with me. He soothed me.

“I would really prefer not to restrain you again so soon. As much fun as that was, I don’t want that to be our only way.” He tilted my head up, placing soft kisses just under my jaw. He breathed against my neck, “will you please cooperate with me?” I couldn’t answer him as he’d found a spot that made me forget English. “Will you follow my lead?” He let go of my hands and at first I didn’t realize it and they stayed where they were. When they finally moved, and it felt like it was of their own accord, my fingers worked their way into his hair, they didn’t grab, they didn’t tug, they didn’t pull. They caressed and kneaded and massaged in an effort to elicit a moan. And it worked. Oh god, I wanted to hear more. I wanted to hear him. I matched my pace to what he wanted, thinking it would show him I’d heard him, show him I’d cooperate and follow his lead. I didn’t want to be tied up again, well, not today, anyway. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, mind you. I sure as hell did enjoy it. But I wanted this time to be about us.

Then he kissed me. This kiss was different. It was slow, naturally. And he was thorough. And the passion was off the charts. But there was a tenderness that hadn’t been there before. He’d told me he loved me. He’d said it enough times to where I’d started to believe him. I mean, not just to know that the words were sincere, but to truly believe that he loved me.

So this was what it felt like to be kissed by someone who loved me. Oh fuck, he really loved me. He  _actually_  loved me. I wasn’t ready for that realization.

I’m not one to cry. Really, I’m not. Just ask anyone who knows me. I wasn’t crying. Nope. Not crying at all. My eyes were leaking. That’s it. That’s what they were doing. That’s what they were doing when Michael pulled away to look at me. His look changed from one of complete and utter happiness and love to one of concern, this thought echoed in his voice.

“Sydney, love, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

I took a really deep breath before answering.

“It’s all your fault.” I could see that he was at a loss, trying to figure out what he’d done. “You fell in love with me.”

It took him a second to reply.

“My falling in love with  _you_ , made  _you_  cry?”

“Yes. I mean no. I’m not crying. My eyes are leaking.” His soft smile beckoned to me.  I reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers, making my way down to his jaw and coming around to the other side. Using my thumb, I stroked his jaw. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. This time it was  _me_  conveying the depths of my feelings for  _him_ , feelings I’d been fighting since he’d cornered me in the kitchen. This time it was my lips that were soft in their connection, seeking his. It was my tongue asking for and being granted admittance. It was his moan that I inhaled and that gave me the strength, the courage to continue.

I tried to roll us over but he wouldn’t let me.

“No, my love. No.”

“But you did so much for me last night, this morning. I want to do for you.” I’m pretty sure he couldn’t help but hear my pleading tone. “Please, Michael please let me do for you.”

“Not this time, love. Next time.”

I think maybe he wanted to show me what he liked, what he wanted. I already knew he liked slow. But this was different.

He wasn’t slow to tease. He was slow to draw it out. He wasn’t gentle to torment. He was gentle to show love. Where he led, I followed. I relinquished my body to him, in a very different way this time. This time he didn’t take it, and he didn’t need to hold me back. This time I gave it to him freely, willingly, with no reservations.

I felt his hand move down my body, his touches were sure, yet tender. Slow. Seeking. Affectionate. He’d find a spot that would cause a moan or a quickening of my breath and he would pay extra attention to it. I surrendered to the sensations he was creating. This went on for a little while before I realized I was neglecting him. I tried to reciprocate and he wouldn’t have it.

“Michael, love, why won’t you-”

“Syd, please, just go with it.” He saw that wasn’t going to work with me, the ‘no explanation’ thing. “Love, I’ve been telling you for a while now that I love you. Now I want to show you.” He rolled off me. “I want to show you how much I love you. Please let me.”

I will never be able to refuse this man anything.

He resumed touching me, massaging me. There were so many times my eyes closed and he stopped, only to resume when I opened them and our eyes locked once more. He had one hand behind my head, holding me in place as he studied my reactions, ensuring I was getting the maximum amount of pleasure.

I felt his fingertips along the insides of my thighs, playing with me, toying with my flesh. The slow burn he was urging was exquisite. I eagerly opened my legs for him, silently mouthing ‘please’ as he grazed my silken flesh with his fingertips.

“Michael, please baby.” I could hold back no longer. “Please make love to me.”

I wanted to feel him, feel all of him. I wanted, no, I craved his body on mine,  _in mine_. I had to have him. I would brook no refusal. I was his, and he was mine and I needed to make that apparent tonight, okay, technically this morning, but we hadn’t left bed yet, hadn’t had breakfast or tea or coffee so I still considered it night. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I needed to feel him. I’d realized, yeah, I’d realized something, and  _it was everything_ , and I needed him inside me. I was desperate.

I think he could tell what I was trying to tell him, without using the words. I couldn’t use the words. I didn’t dare use the words. But the feelings were there, in my kiss, in my touch. I pulled him to me. I. Needed. Him. And I didn’t need anyone.

“Michael, I can’t wait any longer. I need you. Inside me. Make love to me. Please!”

I think it was my second desperate cry for him that urged him into action. He was fully on top of me, kissing me, and I felt him. I felt his hard length. I needed him, inside me, desperately. I couldn’t control myself any longer, I didn’t want to.

Everything felt different. I pulled him to me, closer than he already was. As desperate as I was, I didn’t try to rush anything. I knew that wouldn’t work, that he wouldn’t put up with it. What I wanted most was a connection with him.

When, at last, he entered me, my body made just enough room to accommodate him, let him in, and it was such a tight fit that I felt every gorgeous inch of him. Once all the way in, we both stopped moving. My hands made way to his face. I pulled him to me, closer, closer, until we slowly made contact, eyes closing as we kissed. I can tell you, I want that feeling every day for the rest of my life.

He began to move. I didn’t urge him faster or harder. That wasn’t what I wanted this time. I didn’t know what I wanted, what would satisfy me. It’s why I let him have control, show me what I wanted, what he knew I needed. He showed me with each thrust of his hips, hitting all the right places but not at a frenetic pace, not with a punishing strength, that true pleasure is about: a connection with the right person. I opened up my heart and let it soar to heights I’d never imagined existed. I think he saw the difference in me, felt the change. It was the most amazing, gratifying, fulfilling experience I’d ever had in my life, and I didn’t want it to end. I fought the rush, the feeling that was washing over me. I didn’t want it to end, I couldn’t let it end.

“Slower, please, Michael, slower.”

As he gazed into my eyes, he knew. He understood why and his face lit from within. If I thought him handsome before, he was utterly breathtaking now. What we wanted was the opposite of what our natural biological urges were, but we forced ourselves to go slow, to draw everything to the last possible degree. Time stood still for us as we communicated through touch, through movement, through eye contact, the depth of our feelings for each other. Words were not enough, could not properly convey what was going on inside of us, how much we wanted and needed each other. It wasn’t until we were finally close that words came back.

“Michael, I’m so close. Baby, I want you to come for me.” His mouth came crashing down on mine as he slowed even further. I followed his lead and slowed my thrusts to match his. I wanted Michael to have his release, but I wanted this to last forever. He broke away when we were both desperate for air and slow movement of his hips had become erratic.

“Sydney, come for me, my love.” His hand snaked down and honed in on my clit. It was with one swipe of his thumb that I screamed as my body turned inside out, pussy clamping down on him, begging for his release which he finally granted with a shout and a few more thrusts for good measure, before collapsing on me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I was never going to let him go.

We were like this for a while, even past the point of when we would normally have parted to clean up and get comfortable. Neither of us wanted to break this connection. My heart had an urge to speak for me. This time, I didn’t fight it.

“Michael?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Michael?” He finally looked at me. I think he knew what I was going to say before I was sure I was going to say it. I have never seen him so happy. And my grin matched his.

“I love you, Michael.”


	12. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the tale of Michael and Sydney comes to an end.

While it was hard to say that, to tell Michael that I loved him, it was also one of the easiest things I've ever done. I finally let go of my issues. Well, not completely, but it was a start.

We’d dozed off after I told him that I loved him. Not immediately, of course. We’d kissed and nuzzled and snuggled and did it all over again. There were long stretches where all we did was gaze into each other’s eyes. There was a lot said with no words being used. I know, it sounds so cliché, but it's true. I can’t ever remember a time where I was so comfortable, so peaceful, so relaxed, so content. So  _happy_. Frankly, I don’t ever remember being happy. I had no real memories of my childhood: my mother had taken those from me, had twisted what I did have into something that would suit her agenda. But enough about the worst part of my life.

This was all about the best part: the rest of my life.

The smiles we gave one another were shy and sweet, bold and suggestive, funny and playful, and most of all, loving. There was even some talking: about making plans for the week (only one of which came true, and I’ll let you guess which one...); about what Melie and Matt were going to say (probably ‘about damn time you two’); and about how happy we both were (over the moon).

We ended up having a conversation about where we wanted to see things go. Michael was so sweet, saying things like “you should be the one to set the pace” and “why don’t we just do this one day at a time”.

I had a different take. I no longer wanted to see anyone else. And I sure as hell didn't want him to see anyone else. Yeah, I’d done an about-face pretty quickly. When I told him I didn't want either of us to see anyone else, though, he thought I was testing him again.

“Syd, it’s okay, you can. You don’t have to tell me something you think I want to hear.”

“Michael, what if that’s what I want? Neither of us to see anyone else? What if that’s what I want,  _me_ , and I don’t care what you want? Well, I care, but really, I don’t. ‘Cause, you do know that you’re mine now, right? Right?”

I could tell he still thought I was kidding. Until he took some extra time and really saw that I wasn't. The grin that broke out on his face when he knew I was being serious was priceless. And the accompanying kiss was so sweet and he pulled me to him. I didn't want to be anywhere else, just right there, wrapped up in his arms.

I fell asleep after that. I was so comfortable, and so tired. He’d really worn me out, which was a first for me. It took no time at all for me to be dead to the world.

I had no idea what time it was when I finally woke up. Seriously, I didn’t care. All I wanted was to feel his warm body next to mine. I rolled over and he wasn’t there. The bed was still warm though, so I knew he’d just gotten up. That’s probably what had woken me up, his getting out of bed.

I stretched and waited a few minutes, thinking maybe he’d be back soon. And the minutes ticked by. I wondered what he was up to, so I got up and headed out of the bedroom. I passed by his shirt on the floor and grabbed his black button down. Guys like it when you wear their clothes. I’ve always wondered why, and it had never mattered enough to me to find out the answer, until now.

I heard movement, drawers and cabinets being opened and closed in the kitchen, and realized he was probably getting something to eat or drink. When I realized that was most likely what he was after, I found my stomach growling. I rounded the corner and came to a stop. I was greeted by a most gorgeous sight. He’d put his jeans on. They were only staying on his slender hips because of his gorgeous ass. I leaned against the doorjamb and unabashedly ogled him. Seriously, who wouldn’t.

He was moving about the kitchen, finding what he needed for some tea. I’d taken up tea, proper tea, after one particular trip to London, so I had everything he’d want, including all the utensils. He’d found the teapot I used every morning and was putting everything together on a tray (maybe to bring me some?). Wasn’t that sweet of him? The water boiled and he heated the tea pot, putting the kettle back on the gas to keep the water boiling. He’d even found my special tea I had shipped from London each month. He saw I had several infusers and chose the largest and went about making the tea.

I found this all fascinating, and quite sexy, watching this gorgeous man make tea. I don’t know what it was about it. Maybe it was him being domestic in  _my_ kitchen. Maybe it was the jeans barely clinging to his ass and nothing else. Who cares! All I knew was, I liked it.

I could no longer contain myself, and I knew we had a couple of minutes while the tea brewed before the infuser needed to be removed. I quietly padded up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He flinched a little, obviously not expecting me. I rested my head against his shoulder as his arms covered mine.

“Morning, my love.” I heard him through his back. It felt so intimate. He was so warm and felt at home wrapped in my arms.

“Is it really still morning?”

“I have no idea, but it feels like morning. I was hoping to bring you some tea. How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to feel the bed get cold waiting for your return. I came looking for you, wondering if you’d changed your mind and run off. And I found you in here, puttering away. I think you’re the sexiest tea master I’ve ever seen.”

I both felt and heard that chuckle. I held him a little closer before moving my hands down to his hipbones. I swear, I probably could have taken his jeans off as is, not undoing them. I snaked my hands in, massaging my way down to the front of his thighs. I definitely felt the groan this time.

It was a few moments before he asked me a question.

“What are you wearing?” His voice had completely dropped and I felt a flush over my entire body.

“I don’t mind walking around naked in my house, but I was pretty sure that if I did and you were still here, we’d never make it back to the bedroom.”

He pulled my hands out of his jeans. He turned around in my arms and looked me square in the eye.

“Syd, you in my shirt? You’re absolutely not making it back to your bedroom. At least, not before I have you screaming again. God, you make the most gorgeous sounds.” As if to prove his point, he flipped us around and hand me pinned against the counter before he kissed me. This was  _not_ a slow kiss. This was passion and lust personified. This was his tongue, plundering my mouth. This was one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close. This was his other hand, fisted in my hair, not letting me get away (as if I’d want to). This was his beard, giving me chills as it rubbed my face with each movement of his lips, his jaw. This was a man who’d been on a slow burn for years, thinking I was the only thing that would extinguish his flame. Instead, I fanned it higher.

I was nowhere near ready for the intensity of his kiss and my knees buckled and my moan was long and low. This gave him satisfaction as he pulled my body flush, his moan answering mine, but it appeared that wasn’t enough. I suppose we weren’t as connected as he really wanted. He pulled us away from the counter and before I knew what he was doing, he’d moved us to a wall and had me pressed up against it, his body plastering me to it.

His heat transferred to me and spread throughout my body. He pulled my shirt,  _his_  shirt, apart and it was all skin-on-skin contact, north of the jeans, anyway. I finally recovered from the initial shock of his kiss, and that’s when things got really interesting.

I couldn’t pull away from that kiss. I sure as hell didn't want to, but there was no room for daylight between us and I wanted that to change. I had a goal and there was no way I wasn’t going to achieve it. I happen to be a very goal oriented person. I tried to push him off, just a bit, and he didn’t budge. If anything, he got closer. I wouldn’t have believed it possible, but he did.

I couldn’t move my head, not with his hand fisting my hair. I changed goals, temporarily. I moved my hands to his back, to his shoulder blades and scraped his skin with my fingernails. Not hard, mind you, just hard enough to elicit deep moans and a display of even greater passion when he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting his jeans-covered erection right where I wanted it, uncovered, of course. With that move, though, there was now space for me to maneuver, but not much. This time, my nails scraped his chest, harder than his back. I wanted away from the wall and was doing whatever I could to get my way. When he pulled back I pushed against the wall and he dropped me when he stumbled back.

“What the-”

I dropped to my knees and that shut him up. I quickly pulled his jeans down and he stepped out of them. I reached around and grabbed that ass, steadying him so I could suck his head into my mouth. I quickly circled it with my tongue, finding that special spot that made his knees buckle. He leaned against my shoulders to help support him as I sucked him in. I tilted my head back and looked into his eyes as I took him in as far as I could. I moaned and that was all he could handle: he pulled me off quickly.

“No way, babe. I am not coming in your mouth. Not right now, anyway. There are too many other things I want to do to you.”

The way he said that, my blood started to boil. As he righted himself, he helped me up. He tried to back me up against the wall again, but this time I knew what he was up to.

“Please, baby, I wanna have some fun.”

“Fuck woman, what makes you think you won’t be having any fun? You know I’ll take care of you. Always will.”

Goosebumps just from his words. He saw my shiver and chuckled.

“Babyyyyy, I wanna take care of you.” His small smile was so completely adorable. “What if I want to show you just how much I love you? I kinda feel like I gotta make it up to you.”

“Sweet, sweet Sydney, you don’t need to make anything up to me. But if you wish to show me, please, be my guest.” That “shark grin” was back. If I didn’t watch out, I’d never be able to say no to it.

I lay my hand over his heart, each of us feeling the warmth of the other. I leaned in and kissed, licked, and nibbled him. His hand found the back of my head and held me to him. It was almost as good as an embrace. Almost.

I circled him, wanting to be behind him once again. And when I was, my arms made their way around him: one hand making its way to his chest while the other drove south, seeking his cock. I traced one finger up and down and up and down his rapidly hardening flesh and heard him moan. When I added my other hand in, playing with his nipples, well, I’ll just tell you that I think he’s the one who makes the most beautiful sounds, and they were made more beautiful when they turned to groans as I wrapped my hand around his cock, stroking him at the same pace my finger had been.

That lasted for, I think, about 3 seconds.

He removed my hand and quickly changed positions, him behind me and I was facing the table top of the breakfast table. I don’t know how it happened so quickly.

“Brace yourself. You’re gonna need it.”

I grabbed hold as he kneed my legs apart before he thrust in.

“Oh my god, Michael, yes baby, please. Fuuuuuuuuck, fuck me!” I was sore,  _actually_  sore from the previous night (morning?) and it only added to the sensations running through me. Every so often he thrust especially hard (Oh but I hoped this was the typical morning sex with him-thought running through my head) and there was a bit of rawness which added to the ecstasy. My body shivered and shook, wanting everything he was giving me.

It didn’t take long for me to spiral up, but with the angle, I wasn’t going to come easily. My hand moved. He saw my hand go for my clit and swatted it away. I guess he wanted to be responsible for my pleasure and didn’t want me to come just yet. He wouldn’t hear a complaint from me. Instead, I used the edge of the table for leverage, pushing back each time he thrust forward. Each time he buried his cock deep within sound came from me. He filled and stretched me like no other. On one particularly hard thrust, he stilled and bent over me, arm around my waist, finger on my clit while the other snaked up between my breasts, grabbing a shoulder. I couldn’t impale myself on him anymore but I didn’t care as he brought me to a swift resolution with just his fingertip. He got me screaming his name, and I hoped it was the scream he’d been looking for.

As my body trembled and clenched he started pistoning his hips and his finger didn’t let up. He knew exactly what I’d need to come again, and he gave it to me, time and time again with each thrust, each time he buried his thick cock inside. I’d come a couple more times before he finally stilled.

“Stop, stop Michael, please.”

He heard the tone and immediately stopped.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“The only thing wrong is I can’t see your face.” I heard chuckling. “Whaaaat? I wanna see your gorgeous face, I want you to see the pleasure you’re giving me. And I want to see you when you finally come. Please?”

He pulled out of me and I groaned. I missed the full feeling, but I’d been the one to stop us. He stood up and I stood with him. I turned to face him, my arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as I kissed him. I pulled away before we got lost in the kiss.

“Where do you propose-”

“Come with me.” I reached down and grabbed hold of his manhood, firmly, slick with my arousal, and led him out of the kitchen. I’d walk a few steps and then stop and with him following a step behind, he’d continue for a step and my hand would stroke him because of his movement. It was a different way of caressing his hard cock, and one that he seemed amused by. I led him back to my bedroom. As great as hard surfaces were for bracing oneself, they didn’t encourage anything other than hardcore fucking. Turns out, as good as that was, and as absofuckinlutely excellent as he was at that, I wanted more.

When we entered the bedroom, Michael stopped and this time, I followed his lead. As he pulled me to him, he removed my hand. He walked me, backwards, to the bed and pushed me onto it. I bounced a couple of times and we both smiled at each other.

“Scoot back.”

As I scooted slowly, he followed, a bit faster.

“Stop.” He was right over me and we were in the middle of the bed. He lay on top, and this time, when we kissed, neither of us stopped it, both wanting to get lost in it. As I wrapped my legs around him, he entered me again. We kissed, for a little while, just like that, no movement, with him fully seated. I couldn’t get enough of him. It was one of those forever moments, one of the ones that you want to freeze and come back to, when needed. When we finally parted I couldn’t help myself. I cradled his face in my hands, stroking one of his cheeks with one thumb and his bottom lip with the other.

“I love you, Michael.” I hadn’t said it that much. It wasn’t hard to say, I just felt a bit awkward saying it, since I had so little practice saying it to anyone.

It’s kinda hard to kiss when you smile that big, but somehow Michael managed it. I so love how he kisses. The moan that came from me was not something I could control. Then again, it may have been the fact that, much to my surprise, he got even bigger inside of me.

“Again, please.” I love his requests.

This time, it was my smile that was big.

“I love you, Michael.”

He started to move, and it was sheer heaven feeling him slide out and in and out again. The tension, the pressure, the friction all conspired against me, all wanting me to have my release well before his. God, but I wanted him to come in me. I needed it. I was desperate for it, for him.

I could tell he wasn’t going to let up, though, not until he thought I’d had as much as I could handle. The problem for me was I could handle quite a bit. I didn’t want to be greedy. Frankly, I already felt greedy. He’d already given me so much, almost too much.

Knowing he wasn’t going to let himself feel until I’d had my fill I succumbed to him, surrendering myself to everything he was doing, everything he was saying, everything both of us were feeling. Since I stopped fighting it I came, quickly. And several times. Each time I looked at his face he was more content, almost smug in knowing he did that to me. Dare say, he was happier.

Finally, it was all for him, every movement. Finally I saw the change in his face, the change that let me know he was going after what he wanted.  Every thrust was just for him, every clench of my muscles. Every dig of my fingernails in his ass as I tried to get him deeper within was all just for him. He wasn’t the only one who needed his release. I needed his release.

He’d done a good job holding out on me, trying to prolong my experience. I could tell he was still holding on.

“Michael, I want you to come. I need you. I need you to come in me. Baby fill me up.”

The roar that came from him as he climaxed was guttural and loud, and it put me right over the edge. That was a perfect way to end that round.

He collapsed on me and I held him close. I wasn’t about to let that gorgeous and talented man out of my arms. We both finally started to breathe.

“I love you, Michael.”

“Why love, why do you love me?”

Even though he spoke directly into my ear, his voice was soft. I knew what I had to do, I knew what I had to say, the absolute and immutable truth of what I knew.

“Look at me Michael.” He did as requested, but I could tell he would’ve preferred to keep his face hidden. “I love you because of who you are, Michael. You are talented and giving and kind and thoughtful and patient and funny and fun-loving. And on top of all that, on top of who  _you_ are, which is plenty enough for any woman to love you, you make me feel loved, and safe. You are very special. Do you not think you are enough for any one woman? Trust me. You are more than enough for ten women, but don’t you dare get any ideas. You’re all mine.”

We both chuckled, but for only a few seconds.

“I’m serious, don’t you ever get any ideas. You are mine.”

“Oooo, look who’s all possessive now. I like it.”

“You goofball.”

“Yes, but this goofball is your goofball. And love, your goofball is hungry.”

“Tea’s gonna have to be redone. This time, maybe I should make the tea.”

We both laughed.

Neither of us made it to the kitchen until dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
